Because You Live
by lightening816
Summary: Co written by Celestial Time 93. After the portals to Cyberspace are closed, the cybersquad leave each other. When they do, they forget each other. How is this possible?
1. Please Remember

**Author's note:** This story is made by me and my dear friend: Celestial Time 93. So everyone, be nice. Celestial Time and I have been thinking about a story written together. Celestial Time was getting a little restless. We're starting right now! I'm writing the first chapter, Celestial Time 93 is writing the next chapter and so on.

I had to change the title because I knew CT93 had already put the song "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Knowing this I didn't want to start a riot! So now the story is "Because You Live" from the song from Jesse McCartney.

Celestial Time, after this, if you read your review from me in "Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain #2: Grouse Secrets", you know what to do to put on the next chapter.

Here's the story…

**Because you Live**

**By: **Lightening 816 and Celestial Time 93

**Genres: **Romance/Tragedy

**Synopsis: **It's January 2006 and the cybersquad are all moving away. But they don't want to leave each other. After stopping Hacker one final time, they knew that Motherboard couldn't bring them back in. Hacker's plan was to switch her circuits to make it as though the kids could never come by portals. Knowing this, the kids see each other for the last time. A few months later before Matt and Jackie's 12th birthdays and Inez's 10th birthday at the end of September, they meet each other but sadly…they don't remember each other. But even so, something romantic is happening between Matt and Inez.

**Chapter 1: **Please Remember

This chapter has the lyrics to "Please Remember" by Leanne Rimes.

It's January 2006. January 16, 2006. A dark day for the kids. Today was a day that felt as though was going to be the worst day. Today, 11 year old Matt was moving back to Aberdeen Scotland. The place he used to live in when he was younger. He is Scottish. 11 year old Jackie's moving to Africa. The place her ancestors lived in. And 9 year old Inez was moving back to Mexico City. The place she was born. The morning they were all going to leave each other, the kids came to meet each other at the park.  
"Well this is it. I'll never see each other you two again." said Matt sadly. Jackie came up to him.  
"Don't say that. We'll see each other again…eventually." said Jackie trying to make him feel better.

**_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
and your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made._**

"Well guys I just, I just… (Sobs)" cried Inez. Inez grabbed Matt and she put her head on Matt's chest and sobbed. Matt then put his arms around her. "What ever may happen, please remember! We've been working together for so long, I feel as though I don't want to leave you guys. We're like the three amigos!" replied Inez. Jackie put her shoulder on her.  
"I just don't want to leave Digit, Dr. Marbles, and Mother B. While he's in Cyberspace, we're on earth! Going to different places." said Jackie. "So we better remember each other!"

**_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me._**

"JACKIE! JACKIE CHILD! TIME TO GO!" yelled Jackie's mom.  
"MATT! TIME TO GO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" yelled Matt's little sister.  
"INEZALIN! TIME TO LEAVE FOR MEXICO!" yelled Inez's mom with a Mexican accent. Everyone looked at each other.  
"Well goodbye." said Matt.

**_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again._**

When everyone was about to leave, Jackie had to say something.  
"Guys wait!" yelled Jackie. Matt and Inez turned around.  
"Yes?" they asked. Jackie took out three silver chain necklaces. Each one had a card that hard there picture of them in it.  
"Here's something to remember us by." replied Jackie.

**_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
and remember, please remember me._**

Everyone smiled. They hugged each other. There hands kept in each others.

**_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
the time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
and remember, please remember me._**

There hands let go and they left each other. Jackie went with her family, Inez went with hers, and Matt went with his. Each kid remembered a song called "Please Remember" by Leanne Rimes. Matt looked out his window. He put his backpack in his lap.

Matt: **_And how we laugh and how we smile  
and how this world was yours and mine._**

Jackie kept her eyes on the floor. She never felt like this.

Jackie: **_And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me._**

Inez gazed at her mom, her dad, her Uncle Emilio, her Grandma and Grandpa.

Inez: **_We took each day and made it shine  
we wrote our names across the sky._**

The kids went on the airplanes when they got to the airport. They never saw each other again. Matt went on his, Jackie went on hers, and Inez went on hers.

Matt, Jackie, Inez: **_We ride so fast, we ride so free  
and I had you and you had me. Please remember. Please remember._**

They were now in two separate places. Not knowing that as time went by, they have forgotten. Not until they would meet each other……at the end of September.

That's chpt. 1. Celestial Time 93, if you read your review on "Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain #2: Grouse Secrets", you know what to do.


	2. The Last Day of Septemeber

**Chapter Two: The Last Day of Septemeber **

****

_Author's Note: _

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for updating so late! I didn't notice that Lightening816 already got the story started! I read the first chapter, and I know what to do. Speaking of the end of September, my school's having a Rememberance Day assembly. I'm in the Drama Club, and we'll be performing still scenes and proffesional dancers will be acting out the Green Day music video, "Wake Me Up When September Ends." I'll be in the still scenes, and so will my friends. Anyway, here's Chapter Two: The Last Day of September. Enjoy and review, guys! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

Several months has passed since the Cybersquad has seperated. Their birthday's are approaching, and a pleasant surprise for them will be on this very day. Too bad none of them will remember!

Matt was flying to Mexico City with his family for a vacation. Little did he know that Jackie was also going on the same day, and she was sitting right across form Matt!

Of course, these two thought that each other were strangers. So, they didn't talk.

Matt looked down at the silver chain necklace that a friend of his gave to him several months ago. He opened the locket up with his thumb and saw a picture of him inside, with two other girls. One African-American, and one Mexican-American.

"Who are they?" Matt wondered out loud quietly. He tried asking his parents, but they couldn't remember. His little sister was no help. He did everything she wanted him to do, but she still didn't tell. Maybe it was because she didn't know either...

Jackie was looking at the same thing. And wondering the same thing, too. Her parents couldn't remember, so that was no use. It felt like she knew them somehow.

Jackie heard a whiny of a dog behind her. She whirled around, to see a strangely familiar boy, petting the golden retriver.

"Obi, how'd you get here?" he whispered to the dog.

The dog named Obi just whined.

"He got out of the baggage cart again, didn't he?" the boy's father asked.

"Obi's a bad boy!" a little girl, seemingly between the age of 5 and 6, scolded at the dog. That was probably the boy's little sister.

Jackie turned her attention away from the family and sighed. She'll never remember. Perhaps a vacation in Mexico City will clear her mind. After all, she had to do research for her school project.

Meanwhile... well, let's see...

"Shut up, Cecilia!" Matt hissed.

"Mommy, Matt said shut up to me!" Cecilia whined.

"Matt..." Matt's mother scolded.

"Fine, I'll stay quiet." Matt pouted, and slumped in his seat.

"You still trying to remember the girls?" Matt's father asked, noticing the open locket around his son's neck.

"One of them gave it to me, dad." Matt explained, "I just can't remember who, why, where, and exactly when."

"It'll all come back to you eventually." Matt's mother reassured.

"Yeah, Matthew!" Cecilia teased, "Or, maybe because your brain is so small, you won't remember at all!"

This made Matt angry. "Okay! That's it!" Matt snapped, and began wrestling with Cecilia.

Through the arguement, the kids' mother cried, "Both of you, be quiet and sit down! Cecilia, stop bugging your brother!"

"Awwwww!" Cecilia whined.

Across from Matt, Jackie couldn't help but giggle overhearing the arguement. Served the little girl right for bugging her big brother. Oh well, that's how sibling rivlaries go! Too bad she doesn't know what it feels like.

"Matt, wake up!" Cecilia screamed, "We're at Mexico City!"

"And you better keep your voice down!" Matt hissed. He grabbed the end of Obi's leash and said, "C'mon boy."

Suddenly, Obi saw a familiar mexican girl outside, with short chestnut hair, purple rimmed glasses, wearing a white spagetti strapped tank-top, a purple skirt, and a thin thread poncho with different shades of purple. She wore sandals that were the colour brown, and she wore a silver locket identical to Matt's around her neck.

Obi automatically recognized her as Inez. He barked wildly, and ran out the plane.

"Whoa!" Matt cried, being pulled by Obi, "Down, boy! Down!"

"Huh?" Jackie noticed, and saw that the boy earlier was stumbling.

She chased after him and the dog.

"Down, Obi!" Matt cried, "Down!"

"Wait!" Jackie cried.

Matt turned his head to see a strangely familiar girl. She was wearing a handmade poncho, brown capris, and brown sandals. She also wore an identcal silver locket like Matt's. She had curly black hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"Hi!" Matt called, "Oof! Um, a little help would do?"

Jackie caught up, and grabbed onto Obi's collar. Soon, her fingers slipped and she grabbed onto the leash.

"Whoa!" Jackie screamed, "What's up with this dog?"

"Obi's usually excited, but I don't know why for this reason." Matt screamed back, "Whoa!"

Obi lead Matt and Jackie through the crowd of visitor to the Airport Center. He rushed through the airport, and began to approach Inez, who was reading a book, sitting by the airport's giant clock.

"Look out!" Matt called.

"Huh?" Inez looked up and gasped. Obi pounced onto Inez's legs and began licking her face with his sandy tongue.

"Down, Obi!" Matt cried strictly.

This time, Obi replied. He sat down quietly.

Inez wiped her face. "Is that dog yours?" she asked, picking up her book and putting it in a brown schoolbag that was next to her. The silver locket glittered in the afternoon sun.

"Afraid so." Matt said, petting the golden retriver, "He get's pretty excited for no such reasons..."

Matt's voice trailed off when he saw Inez's face. Inez blushed lightly when she saw Matt's face.

Jackie stood up straight. "Y'know, you gotta tame that dog of yours."

"Oh!" Matt exclaimed, snapping back to reality, "Yeah. I'll try. By the way, my name's Matt."

"My name's Jackie." the african-american introduced.

"Inezalin." Inez replied.

"Huh?" Matt and Jackie questioned out loud. Obi whined in embarassment.

"Sorry." Jackie said, "That name's a bit too long."

"Have a nickname?" Matt asked.

Inez giggled. But, she replied, "Inez."

"That's better." Matt smiled sheepishly.

"So," Inez asked, "What brings you two to Mexico City?"

"Vacation." Matt replied.

"Study." Jackie answered.

"Matt! There you are!"

Matt groaned, "Oh no..."

"Who's that?" Inez asked.

"You're sister?" Jackie asked.

"My sister." Matt replied.

"Matt, mommy and daddy are waiting for you." Cecilia said. She noticed Jackie and Inez. "We've been here for one minute and you already made friends?"

"I guess." Matt shrugged, "C'mon, Obi. So, um, I'll see you guys later?"

"Why not come over to my house tomorrow morning?" Inez suggested, "It's in the Puebla Village!"

"I'll check the map!" Matt called back, while being dragged by Cecilia, "Do you have a cellphone?"

Inez took out a piece of paper from her bag with a pen, scribbled something down, scrunched it up in a ball, and threw it to Matt. Matt caught it with his free hand, and stuffed it in his travel schoolbag.

"I'll call you for directions tomorrow!" Matt called, "Alright! Alright! Let go of me, pipsqueak!"

"I'm telling that you called me a pipsqueak!" Cecilia whined.

"Tattletale..." Matt muttered.


	3. All of My Memories

**Author's note:** This chapter has the lyrics to "Memories" by Within Temptation.

Chapter 3: All of My Memories

Matt and Jackie's families got off the plane and on to a desert like landscape. Matt looked at all the people, but the person that caught his eye was one of the Mexicans that turned out to be Inez. Matt kept his eyes on her. _"I feel like I know her," _thought Matt. _"Have I left her behind somewhere?" _

**_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay _**

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why.

Matt's sister looked at him. Then, she looked at the person he was looking at.  
"Why are you staring at her?" she asked.

"I think I've seen her before," replied Matt. "Wow,"

"Either that or _like _her," said his sister smiling. Matt looked at her.

"I, I don't know. I guess it's both," replied Matt. Matt's sister's smile grew.

"MATT AND GIRL SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she mocked.

"Shut up!" replied Matt.

"Apologize to your brother," demanded their mother.

"Yeah? What for?" asked the sister.

"Because what you said was hurtful. Matt didn't like it. Apologize to him," replied their mother.

"Oh well yeah sorry about that," she replied disgusted. Matt nodded. Someone tapped on his shoulder. Matt immediately turned to see who tapped on his shoulder. It was Inez!

"Oh! Um…hello," said Matt.

"Ola! Welcome to Mexico!" replied Inez in a Mexican accent.

"This may sound weird but you look familiar to me," she said.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears._**

"You look familiar to me too!" replied Matt.

"Well…I'm glad that you're taking the time to come to Mexico City," said Inez.

"Thanks, we're on a vacation from Scotland," replied Matt.

"Really? I remember I went there before with…I…believe two friends of mine," said Inez. She was referring to my fanfic "Chaos in Scotland".

**_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home._**

--

Matt, Jackie, and Inez were sitting in the plane. Matt was excited he was going back to Aberdeen Scotland. He hasn't been there for 6 years. They landed in the Scotland airport.

"I can't wait to see Scotland again. One of the most beautiful places on earth I might add. Scotland's the land of my ancestors you know. I remember all of my friends. Ryan, Elsa, Tanya, Cameron, Christian, Daniel, Reese, Christine, everyone! I also can't wait for you to see _The Singing Kettle. _You'll love it!" exclaimed Matt.

"You've been talking about it for the past last week." replied Jackie. Matt smiled. When the kids and their parents came into the desk when they go out of the plane, they saw that many people were frowning. They looked so weak. They were all walking wobbly.

"Is there something going on we don't know about?" asked Inez.

"It wasn't like this last time I was here which was 5 years ago!" exclaimed Matt. "What's going on?" Everyone looked at them. No one had a smile on their faces. They just looked at them as they walked by. They bought there house there.

"I can NOT believe our house would be the house was the same I was in when I was here last." yelled Matt. When they came out of the airport, they saw a red sky of orange clouds.

"What happened?" asked Jackie.

"I don't know." replied Matt. "Last time I was here, it was green, blue, purple, and was just plain pretty." They then saw a little girl named Elsa approach them.

"Are you Matthew Humphrey?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Matt. Matt recognized her frizzy red hair and the freckles on her face. He also recognized the little teddy bear that Elsa had.

"Are you Elsa?" asked Matt.

"Yes." she replied. Matt and Elsa smiled at each other.

"ELSA!" yelled Matt.

"MATT!" yelled Elsa. "My friends and I have been waiting for you for forever!" Matt then frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Inez.

"Ever since Matt left, bad things have been happening." explained Elsa. "When you left, the green grass turned brown, your 1b teacher, Ms. Cook died, and the friends and enemies you once knew haven't been seen. It's like they disappeared into thin air. Nobody knows what happened and few still believe they're alive. I still believe they're alive though. They disappeared sometime around this year. I know so many things can happen in a period of time. But you know something terrible that made it like this. One day while Christine and I were watching a singing kettle movie at my house, we heard some weird sounds. We stopped the movie and looked out the window and saw a weird purple circle like a portal! We then saw a creepiest thing we ever saw, we saw a green man!" When Matt, Jackie, and Inez first heard that last part, they started asking questions.

"Did the man have a pointy chin?" asked Matt. Elsa nodded 'yes'.

"Was his skin green?" asked Jackie. Elsa nodded 'yes' again.

"Did he have a cape and was he there with two robots? A tall metal guy with horns that had a buzzy sound a short, stubby one?" asked Inez.

"Yes." replied Elsa in her Scottish accent. Everyone else made a sickening face.

"That guy took over Scotland and the rest of the United Kingdom. Ever since then, he created until chaos you what you see today." she explained.

"His name is Hacker. He prefers The Hacker." explained Matt.

"I remember him saying that when he took over." replied Elsa. The kids then sat down and Matt, Jackie, and Inez told Elsa everything. Elsa felt concerned.

"Let us go to a site that is familiar to Matt." offered Elsa. "Cultz Primary School."

"I remember Cultz Primary School. That was when I met you." replied Matt. Elsa nodded.

"You remember a lot do you?" asked Inez. Matt nodded. They came across a damaged, deserted building.

"What's this place?" asked Jackie.

"It's Cultz Primary School." replied Elsa. Matt's mouth dropped.

"It changed." replied Matt as everyone saw the destroyed school.

"When The Hacker took over, he destroyed the school and the church." explained Elsa.

"Are you talking about the church where I learned the "God's not dead he is alive" song? That church?" asked Matt. Elsa nodded. Matt then became enraged.

"I can't believe Hacker has done this!" yelled Matt. Elsa then led them to a house that was familiar to Matt.

"Our house! Wrecked!" he yelled. They opened the door and saw that everything was damaged. Just like all the rest of the United Kingdom.

"The Hacker not only damaged everything you and I once knew, he also got rid of the #1 thing we loved about Scotland. He got rid of Singing Kettle. When he took over, we quickly found out about the Singing Kettle and learned that it was the #1 kid's thing. I guess he didn't want anyone to be happy." explained Elsa. Matt frowned. He, Jackie, and Inez then saw Elsa with a four person bike.

"Let's go. We're going to the Singing Kettle shop. The place you've never been to. The shop you've never been to." she said. Everyone got on the bike and rode very, very fast. They quickly went into the street of Kings Kettle. They stopped at a damp, dark building with title: The Singing Kettle.

"This is the place." whispered Elsa.

"This is totally terrible." replied Jackie.

"Tell me about it." said Inez.

"This definitely not what I saw in the videos." said Matt concerned.

"That's because Hacker wrecked knowing the singing kettle was something that kid's love." replied Elsa. Elsa then led to a door in the ground next to the shop. She bended over and opened it. They found a deep, dark staircase.

"Follow me." offered Elsa.

"Go down there?" asked Jackie. Elsa nodded. They went down the staircase holding on to Elsa's hands.

"The Hacker doesn't know about this. It's the only left in the United Kingdom where people are safe. Besides if The Hacker would even try to look for this place, he'd never think to look here." explained Elsa. She then opened a door which led to a big room filled with Scottish kids. Matt knew them well. When everyone saw who was coming in, everyone put smiles on their faces.

"Matt!" yelled someone. Everyone came toward them.

"We've waited for you to return for LONG time!" exclaimed a blonde haired kid named Christian. Matt introduced them to Jackie and Inez. They all saw a couch, a table, a refrigerator, and a TV that played Singing Kettle Pirates. Everyone then sat down to watch it. Jackie and Inez liked it a lot. Matt and Elsa then sat down together.

Matt was watching the singing kettle movie from the table. Elsa was there with him.

"Do you remember?" she asked.

"Do I remember what?" asked Matt.

"When I gave you that red backpack and those yo-yos the day you left." replied Elsa.

"Oh yeah. I remember that day. Your brother Calem was there." whispered Matt. Matt put his head on the table and remembered it.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." He whispered.

**FLASHBACK: **

Five year old Matt was carrying his bag filled with his belongings. He saw Elsa standing there on the sidewalk. Her red hair was straight and in a gray bow. She was wearing a gray skirt, a white shirt with a green sweatshirt with a white tree. The white tree was the symbol for Cultz Primary School. She wore black tights and black buckled shoes. Her brother Calem was standing there with her. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and jeans. Elsa walked up to Matt. She saw him wearing a green short sleeved shirt. He was also wearing blue shorts. Matt saw Elsa walk up to him.

"Matt, I'm going to miss you." She said.

"I'm going to miss you too." replied little Matt.

Elsa then gave him a red backpack.

"A little something to remember me by." whispered Elsa.

"A backpack?" asked Matt.

"Yes, I put in a few surprises." replied Elsa. Matt opened the backpack and found yo-yos.

"I love yo-yos!" exclaimed Matt.

"I knew you did." replied Elsa.

"I'm going to keep this on my back forever!" exclaimed Matt.

"I remember the time you learned pig Latin from Cameron." whispered Elsa.

"Yeah, I'll always remember that." replied Matt. Matt then frowned.

"What's wrong Matt?" asked Elsa.

"I don't like leaving you. We've been friends for so long, I've already lost Molly. I don't want to lose you now." replied Matt. Calem came up to them.

"Take care of yourself." Calem encouraged.

"Thanks." replied Matt. "I promise if I were able to return, I'll tell you everything I have ever done in America."

"We'd appreciate that." replied Elsa.

Calem walked away leaving Elsa and Matt there.

"I'll miss you a lot." whispered Elsa.

"I'll miss you too." replied Matt. Elsa let out her arms. Matt walked up to her and hugged her.

"I promise you I will ALWAYS return." confessed Matt.

"I hope so." replied Elsa.

"Time to go!" yelled Matt's mom. Matt gave Elsa one last hug and climbed into his car.

"BYE! See you in my future!" yelled Matt. Elsa waved.

Matt's car and the moving van drove away with Elsa being the only one left. Elsa walked away knowing she and Matt will walk away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Matt brought his head back up. Matt smiled at Elsa and Elsa smiled at him back.

"I'm glad you returned." whispered Elsa. By the time she said that, singing kettle was over.

"The lost are Calem, Christine, Cameron, Reese, and Kelsey." explained Christian.

"What happened to the lost?" asked Inez.

"The Hacker found them. When they didn't tell him about this place, well that's the last we ever saw of them." explained a blonde haired girl wearing a little black and white checkered dress in a red sweater with flowers named Rosanna.

"Is there any way we can save them?" asked Inez.

"I'm afraid not." replied a tanned black haired boy named Zach. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans.

Matt felt terrible. He and his friends wished they could do something. But what? Hacker has harmed the ones he once knew. What if this is it? What if Hacker actually won this time? He couldn't have. At least that was what Matt thought. He turned around a saw a little Latino girl lying on the couch crying. Matt saw that it was his dear friend Danielle. He remembered that in the past, he would always go over to her house and play all the time. He walked up to her and brought her face up.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" asked Matt softly. When Matt looked up at her, he saw her face had blood running down her face. He saw she was crying.

"Matt I'm glad to see you again. But I'm scared." she whined softly. She then started crying with more blood running down her face.

Matt took a white towel and wiped away the tears and blood.

"Blood's running down my face because the other day I was running to this place trying to make sure The Hacker didn't spy me. When he did, he was chasing me on some sort of cyber scooter. He caught up to me. He wanted me to tell him information about this place. When I refused, he massacred me until what you are seeing right now." explained Danielle. Matt wiped away her tears. Jackie and Inez walked over to them and Matt told them everything. They both felt concerned about Danielle. Danielle felt pain on her face.

Matt, Jackie, and Inez sat down with Danielle and told her everything about them. They told her about everything and everyone they ever faced. They told her about Archimedes, Sharrie Spotter, Eukie, Reeka, Binky, Wigit, Digit, Buzz, Delete, everything. They told her about the frog snorts film, and everything else they did and everyone they met. Danielle felt determined about everything she just heard. She knew they'd never lie to her. So she thought it was true.

Everyone else heard it and they felt determined also. Elsa heard it about it before, she wasn't determined. Just concerned. Concerned about what might happen if Hacker found out about this place. Elsa thought if he did, everyone's life would be over. At least that's what she thought.

No one thought the Hacker would ever find the secret place under ground. That was just what they believed. Meanwhile, Matt, Jackie, and Inez were discussing about what they should do to bring Scotland back to what it used to be.

Everything would have been just find if a blonde haired girl named Judy didn't come out from the hideout.

Judy walked out of the underground to find some food for everyone. She couldn't find anything edible. All she could find is the deserted and destroyed landscapes of Aberdeen Scotland. Judy wore a red sweater, black leggings, she wore glasses, and she wore white socks with black buckled shoes. Her peach blonde hair was in her face. Luckily she was able to put it behind her ears. As she was walking through the deserted land, she was spotted by Buzz who was not far behind.

"Ah-ha." whispered Buzz. "There's another one of that red-heads friends." He looked at the card that had her name on it. "Judy." Judy heard his voice and turned around to see what it was. Judy thought she would see the person, but she didn't. She shrugged, turned around, and kept walking. Buzz quickly told Delete, and Delete quickly told Hacker. Hacker quickly got on his scooter and looked for Judy.

"Another dear friend of the boy to get information from. Now I'll be able to learn the Scotland kids' big secret so I could destroy it!" exclaimed Hacker. He kept riding in his scooter until he saw a shadow. He turned on that corner to find Judy looking some trash cans. Judy heard something. She turned around and was afraid at what she saw.

"It's The Hacker!" yelled Judy. Hacker clasped his hand on her mouth and pulled her into an alley.

"What do you want?" asked Judy.

"Information. Where is it?" asked Hacker harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Judy.

"Don't be stupid with me!" yelled Hacker.

"I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THE HIDEOUT THAT THE OTHER KIDS ARE HIDING THAT'S BESIDE THE SINGING KETTLE SHOP AND HOW MATT, JACKIE, AND INEZ ARE HERE TOO!" yelled Judy. Hacker grinned.

"That didn't come out right. I think I said too much." whispered Judy.

"You said quite enough." replied Hacker. He left Judy there. He, Buzz, and Delete got on the cyber scooter.

--

As they rode in their scooter they kept looking for the singing kettle shop.

"I remember singing kettle. I kind of like it." said Delete.

"I don't like it." replied Buzz. Hacker just ignored them. They found themselves at the destroyed shop.

"Now, all we have to do is find a mysterious door like……..that." explained Hacker pointing at the door that leads to the underground room. They all found Judy running to it.

"Not so fast!" yelled Hacker. Judy turned to see Hacker. She quickly opened the door and hopped in.

"Guys, guys, you won't believe whose coming it's………" warned Judy. Everybody started shaking.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" asked Judy. Everyone nodded. Judy was afraid to turn around. When she did, she saw Hacker ready to do something. But what?

All the kids stood there motionless. All except Matt, Jackie, Inez.

"What IS this all about Hacker?" asked Matt.

"Simply this. Ever since our last encounter, I've been trying to find new ways. I hacked into your files and didn't find anything special until I got into yours. That's when I found out about this place. Your profile said that this was something special. I HATE special! It said that this was the best thing you ever had. It also said that you would be coming back with your friends! Before that time, I would have already had token over and you would all fall into the trap I have in store for you!" explained Hacker.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Inez.

"Shut up!" yelled Hacker throwing knifes. The knives pierced into all the kids. Blood spilt on everyone. The pain was in their bodies.

No one had strength to walk.

"_God please help." _thought Elsa. All the other kids thought the same thing. Jackie was able to get up against the wall. Her eyes opened which appeared to be red. She took the knife out f herself and threw it at Hacker. She missed sadly. Her legs shacked violently.

Inez quickly got up. When she tried to attack Hacker, she always messed up. She threw the knife she was pierced in at Buzz and Delete. Buzz and Delete quickly dodged it. But the knife quickly went back the other way and it did go through them.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" they yelled. They fell to the ground.

"Buzzy." whispered Delete. "I don't think all this black blood is good from my rusting problem." Buzz rolled his eyes.

Matt's eyes opened scantly. He was able to see Hacker's face. He had enough strength to get his body up from the ground that felt like it was bringing him down. He led out a fist. But he didn't know what a fist will do. Blood trickled from his body. He walked slowly forward hoping for an opportunity to do something.

Elsa put her hand on Matt's shoulders. Her eyes were dusty and tired. Ready to fall asleep. She was close to her life being over. She trampled to the ground letting go off Matt. Her body was motionless. Her breathing was inhaling more as she breathed. She couldn't get up. A girl named Taylor pulled her away keeping her eyes on Hacker afraid of what he might do to her friends and herself.

Matt turned around wishing to help. He was too focused on Hacker to worry about that for now.

By this time, Matt, Jackie, and Inez were already back on their feet. The knives that pierced them were in their hands. Hacker was about to shoot out another knife. When he was smacked at the back of his head.

He was smacked in the head by Zach.

"Thanks Zach!" exclaimed Jackie.

"Nothing big." replied Zach.

--

The next day, Buzz, Delete, and the Hacker were out of the underground place. But they all knew that they most find the lost. But will they make it in time? For Elsa knew that Hacker was going to do something to the lost.

Everyone put on hooded capes. They thought that if they wore hooded capes, they wouldn't be recognized.

"Do you think this is going to work?" asked Elsa.

"I hope so." replied Matt.

"Let's go guys." announced Zach. Judy was worried a bit.

"Are you alright?" asked Inez.

"I-I-I-I'm alright. Never better." replied Judy.

"What if The Hacker knows we're coming and he has tricks up his sleeve?" asked Taylor.

"Don't worry Taylor. We'll find the lost. At least we should." replied Jackie. Christian whistled a loud whistle.

"Let's go kick The Hacker's big ass." he said. They all crept out of the underground room. Digit was with them also. He was asked to come and help them.

"You know what Hacker needs?" asked Digit.

"What?" asked Matt.

"A nuclear wedgie." he replied. Everyone laughed.

"Back in the past, I would always give Buzz and Delete one everyday." he explained. Everyone liked it. They rode on bikes. No one knew why, they just did. They looked through every place in all of Aberdeen. Inez checked to see if they were outside Aberdeen. The lost were located in Edinburgh. The same place Hacker and his henchmen were.

"Looks like we're going to capital of Scotland, Edinburgh." explained Inez. She contacted Motherboard and told her everything. "Motherboard can you program a portal to Edinburgh?" she asked to her.

"I'll try." she replied. She programmed a portal that sended them to Edinburgh right where the lost where the lost were.

"The lost must be in here." said Digit. Zach tapped on the floor.

"You're right. The floor sounds weird. Than there must be a door." replied Zach. Elsa took off the rug that was under then and saw a door. They all opened it at once. As they heard the rain fall, they opened the door and went down the dusty staircase.

They came across a group of kids.

"Elsa, is that you and Matt?" asked Calem. They nodded. A smile came across his face.

"Everybody! Everybody! Matt has returned with the others. And he has brought friends with them." he yelled. Many other kids came out.

"We knew you'd return!" exclaimed a brown haired kid named Cameron. A boy with Down syndrome named Reese came out and started clapping. He always delighted to see Matt. Matt smiled a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" asked a blonde haired girl named Christine.

"Nothing." replied Matt.

"If it's about The Hacker, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EALIER! BECAUSE THAT YOU WERE GONE, NO ONE COULD STOP HIM! YOU WERE THE REASON WHY HE DID THIS?" yelled Christian.

"Finally you're here. I've been waiting for you for a while." whispered someone at the door. Everyone turned around seeing Hacker walking toward them.

"Don't come any closer." threatened Matt.

"Don't you threaten me!" replied Hacker.

"We don't have to do whatever you say!" yelled Inez. Hacker glared at them. All the Scot kids hid behind them. _"Oh man!" _thought Cameron. Matt had a knife behind his back ready to stab Hacker in it. He was getting ready for the right time. He took it out and threw it. When the knife was stabbed into Hacker, he hurt so horribly, he fell into a hole that was behind him. Dirt and soil was covered.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Jackie. They all jumped into a portal. When they left, a green hand came out from the ground.

Everyone ran through the deserted town of Edinburgh.

"I'm sorry I got you all into this. I didn't think things would turn out this." apologized Matt.

"It's not your fault Matt." replied Christian. "It's The Hacker's fault." Matt smiled at him knowing his friend wasn't angry with him.

The dark red sky was all around them. Everybody had a certain discourage in them. Matt had the least of it.

"How are we going to get out of here where The Hacker is in control?" asked Judy.

"Don't worry Judy. No matter what happens, if Hacker even tries to get in the way, we'll kick ass." replied Matt.

"Ooh, talk about language." whispered Jackie.

"I heard that." replied Matt.

"Jackie's right. You really should watch what you speak." explained Inez. Matt rolled his eyes.

"This is a desperate time and as Inez said before "Desperate times call for desperate measures"." complained Matt.

"Now YOU'RE saying quotes?" asked Inez. Matt slapped himself.

"Hey it's not MY fault you got me doing it now! It's not my fault dag nab it!" yelled Matt. Inez and Matt started fighting over quotes. Everybody else sat down.

"This could good." whispered Cameron to Elsa. Elsa nudged at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Keep your mouth shut." she whispered back. Cameron glared at her. Elsa glared at him back. They never really got along. Judy and Taylor felt concerned. So did Ryan. They all felt concerned. Reese just stood there with a grin on his face. Reese was aware of Hacker. He remembers a little bit of what Hacker did. Jackie was getting bored. She couldn't take listening to the bickering of Matt and Inez. She finally stood up to say something.

"Guys, maybe we should stop bickering and get finding Hacker and stopping him?" asked Jackie. Taylor then got a hold of her shoulder.

"Are you saying we're going back to face The Hacker. Neither of us want to go back to face him. We are….scared. He has hurt us. Do you expect us to go back?" asked Taylor. Jackie turned around and faced her.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something." replied Jackie.

As they took their steps, the felt presence that wasn't one of theirs. A brunette that looks a lot like Delete Lover (kind of) started shaking. Her name was Tanya.

"Are you alright Tanya?" asked Inez.

"N-N-Never better." replied Tanya. Inez felt concerned. Tanya felt a certain feeling that Hacker was following right behind her. When she turned around, there was first nothing.

She turned around and kept saying to herself "Don't worry. We're gonna make it." She would say it to herself.

"Where are we going?" asked Christine.

"The airport. Once we're on the plane, you won't have to worry about Hacker anymore. I'm sure he doesn't know what a plane since he always flies in his grim wreaker." replied Matt.

As Tanya kept chanting, and everyone else kept walking, Elsa couldn't stop feeling that lump in her throat. She then stopped and held up her fist up. But she didn't know that she just hit Buzz, Delete, and Hacker in the kisser. When everyone saw that, their mouths dropped.

"Quick! To the airport!" yelled Jackie. They ran as fast as they could. Hacker kept running. Calem came face to face with Hacker and didn't leave with them. The others were on the plane.

"We got to go back for Calem!" yelled Elsa.

"Don't worry. We will." replied Matt. Elsa looked at him.

Their plane crossed through the Atlantic Ocean. They read British books until they landed in America. Elsa missed Calem. But she knew that Calem WILL defeat Hacker. She looked at Matt.

"Even though Calem is fighting The Hacker." She whispered to Matt. "I'm happy to be with you Matthew James Humphrey." The next day, the news said that Calem did defeat Hacker and he's coming to America. Everyone smiled.

--

"So that was what happened. I don't remember my two friends very much. It has felt like years," explained Inez.  
"INEZALIN! TIME TO GO!" yelled Inez's mother. Inez turned.

"I have to go. My mom works in the front desk and it's Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day," replied Inez. Before she could say her name, she turned and left him. _"Didn't I have the same problem?" _thought Matt. _"I don't remember my friends either. I don't even remember their names," _thought Matt. He turned to go back to his mother but then he saw an African American girl standing there. It was Jackie!

"Hi!" she said.

"Uh…hi. Haven't I seen you before?" asked Matt.

"That's what I want to know," replied Jackie.

"I saw a few minutes ago talking to that Mexican girl and I had a thought that maybe I've seen you before…from my memories," she said.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears._**

Jackie smiled and walked away.

"I think I've seen both of them before. How…weird," he said. "But that Mexican in the glasses is especially familiar. It's like we once had memories but I just don't remember them. I just don't hold them,"

**_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time. _**

Later that day, Matt's family moved in to a big, yellow house. When Matt was unloading some stuff, he saw Inez standing there.

"Hi! You're that girl I saw earlier today," he said. Inez walked up to him.  
"Yeah. Well, My house is right next to yours. That's weird," replied Inez.

"I guess so," replied Matt. Inez's watch beeped.

"I have to go," she said running away.

"But I…don't even know your name," said Matt frowning.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears._**

Matt then saw Jackie and greeted her.

And to think they used to remember each other…


	4. What's Your Name?

**Chapter Four: What's Your Name? **

****

_Author's Note: _

_Oh, this is a good one. You guys all know Jesse McCartney's "What's Your Name?" right? Well, that song is featured in this chapter, and the things that go on in the story are very related to the lyrics of the song. Well, enjoy! And I'll leave it to Lightening816 to continue the story with Chapter Four. See ya guys later! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

"What a weird day last night..." Matt mumbled, and bumped into a familiar girl.

"Hey, aren't you the boy from the airport yesterday?" she asked.

"Huh?" Matt replied absentmindedly, "Oh, yeah. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Jackie." the girl replied, "I came here from Africa for a visit. And... you?"

"I'm Matt, I came from Scotland." Matt replied, "For a vacation. Unfourtunatly, my annoying little sister had to come along."

"You'll live through it." Jackie reassured, patting Matt's back, "Say, you know the girl you were talking to yesterday?"

"Who, my next door neighbour?" Matt asked.

"If it's the girl from the airport that greeted you, then yeah." Jackie replied, "Y'know her name?"

"Unfourtunatly, no." Matt replied, "Everytime I try to ask her, she runs off! I never get the chance."

**_I turn around, you're there again _**

**_And suddenly you're gone _**

**_I wanna get to know you _**

**_But I don't know who you are _**

**_You're the kinda girl _**

**_Who'll make me start to lose my mind _**

**_I wanna get together _**

**_But you're oh, so hard to find_**

The two searched for the mysterious girl all over Mexico City. Finally, they stopped at a local coffee shop.

"Oh, it's hope-hey!" Matt cried, as a familiar girl walked out the exit. It was the girl!

"There she is!" Jackie cried, as Inez went on her bike outside and rode through the city, "And there she goes."

"Oh, if only she stayed in one spot..." Matt grumbled, and ran back out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jackie cried.

They walked down the sidewalks and stopped when they saw the girl's bike parked in the bike rack.

"She's at the video store?" Jackie wondered out loud.

"C'mon!" Matt exclaimed, and ran inside, only to pass the girl, who just stepped outside.

"Gah!" Matt stepped out of the way. During the time he was regaining his balance, Inez unlocked her bike, and rode off... again.

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"She's gone." Jackie said, running back after trying to see the girl at a distance.

**_I see you when I'm at the Starbucks _**

**_As you're walkin' out the door _**

**_I see you when I'm renting movies _**

**_When you're leaving the store _**

**_I need an oppurtunity _**

**_There's something I want to ask _**

**_I never seem to ever get the chance _**

****

"C'mon." Matt growled, and then remembered he left his bike locked at the cafe. Hope!

Matt rushed to the cafe and unlocked his bike. Jackie did the same to her's. The got on theirs, and rode the same direction the girl did.

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_You've got me goin' crazy _**

**_And I want you more and more _**

**_Oh hey, this could be something real _**

**_I've gotta let you know the way I feel _**

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_Cause every time I get there _**

**_That it's right before you go _**

**_Oh hey, if only you could see _**

**_I wanna get to know you _**

**_And to get you knowing me _**

****

The two stopped when they saw the girl's bike locked on a bike rack infront of the mall.

"You go ahead, I'll wait here." Jackie said.

With that, Matt locked his bike, and ran inside the mall.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and saw the girl with her friends at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, don't hesitate." Matt told himself, "Just ask the girl what her name is, and ask if she wants to hang out today."

Just as Matt was about to go downstairs, the girl and her friends left. Great, now where was she?

**_Whoa _**

**_I see you at the mall _**

**_You're hangin' out with all your friends _**

**_I'm ready, gonna make my move _**

**_You go before I get the chance _**

**_You know you got me trippin' _**

**_Thinkin' 'bout you day and night _**

**_But I can't get to know you _**

**_If you don't know I'm alive _**

****

Matt ran out of the mall and saw Jackie irritated at the bike racks.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"She said she was too busy and rode off towards the beach!" Jackie exclaimed, "I'm sure we'll be able to talk to her during that time! I mean, nobody stays at the beach for only five minutes."

"True." Matt said, unlocking his bike, "Let's go."

They arrived at the beach in five minutes flat. Only to see the girl putting something in her bike basket, and then take off before Matt gets a chance to talk to her! She headed for the stadium in a mad dash.

Matt and Jackie followed. Of course, the girl had a huge headstart in front of them.

Jackie read a poster on the wall of the stadium. "It's a concert. And it ends at... WHAT? Now?"

**_I see you when you're at the beach _**

**_You know, you're loading up the car _**

**_I see you when I'm at the concert _**

**_Then the lights go dark _**

**_There's something I've gotta find out _**

**_If I ever get the chance _**

**_There's only three words I wanna ask_**

"Huh?" Matt wondered out loud. Then, he saw the girl come out of the stadium, get on her bike, and ride off.

"No, no! Wait up! Hey!" Matt called.

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_You got me going crazy _**

**_And I want you more and more _**

**_Oh hey, this could be something real _**

**_I've gotta let you know the way I feel _**

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_Cause everytime I get there _**

**_But it's right before you go _**

**_Oh hey, if only you could see _**

**_I wanna get to know you _**

**_And to get you knowing me _**

****

Matt was about to park his bike when the girl stepped out of the bakery, and put bread in her basket, when he realized that it was too late.

"Wait, no!" Matt groaned, "Ugh! Too late!"

**_Oh, oh yeah, no, no, no, no _**

**_Oh, now wait up _**

**_Oh no, don't go away now _**

**_Too late, I missed your name girl _**

**_Oh no, don't go please _**

**_Cause I'm the one you need _**

**_Yeah _**

****

**_Oh no, don't go _**

**_I've got to tell you _**

**_How bad I want ya _**

**_All I need is a chance _**

**_So give me an opportunity to ask _**

****

Just when Jackie caught up, Matt chased after the girl again.

"Matt!" Jackie called, and picked up speed.

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_You've got me going crazy _**

**_And I want you more and more _**

**_Oh hey, this could be something real _**

**_I gotta let you know the way I feel _**

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_Cause everytime I get there _**

**_But it's right before you go _**

**_Oh hey, if only you could see _**

**_I wanna get to know you _**

**_And to get you knowing me _**

****

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_You've got me going crazy _**

**_And I want you more and more _**

**_Oh hey, this could be something real _**

**_I gotta let you know the way I feel _**

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name _**

**_Oh, I really wanna know _**

**_Cause everytime I get there _**

**_But it's right before you go _**

**_Oh hey, if only you could see _**

**_I wanna get to know you _**

**_And to get you knowing me _**

****

**_What's your name _**

**_What's your name, girl _**

**_Oooh, oooh yeah _**

****

**_Woo, that's it _**

**_Ladies goodnight _**

****

By the time he caught up with the girl, it was evening, and he was back at his rented home. Just as the girl was getting off the bike, Jackie caught up and Matt cried, "Hey! Wait!"

The girl noticed. "Oh, hello! You're parents are in my house, we invited them over for dinner. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, but first." Matt said, "What's your name? I never got a chance to ask 'cause you kept on disappearing."

"Oh, so it was you who kept on chasing me." the girl laughed, "Well, I'll answer your question. My name is Inez. What's your's?"

"Matt Williams." Matt replied, "Nice to meet you. Oh, and this is Jackie..."

"Edwards." Jackie replied, "Jackie Edwards."

"Inezalin Garcia." Inez replied, "Come on in. I do believe your parents are here, too."

"Please don't tell me Emily's in there." Matt groaned.

"No no, just adults and us three." Inez explained, "Emily is at her aunt's house. A close friend and a normal client of my mother's. She is a doctor."

"Wow." Matt was amazed.

"Please, come in." Inez welcomed, grabbing a bag of things from her bike's basket and entering the house after Matt and Jackie.

"Matt, where have you been?" Matt's mother asked.

"I was looking for Inez all day." Matt replied.

"Same with you, Jaclyn?" Jackie's mother asked.

"Yes, mother." Jackie replied, "I met Matt earlier today, and he dragged me along in his wild goose chase."

"We are all here together, and that is what matters." Inez's mother said, "Inezalin, did you get the things we need for the fiesta?"

"Right here, mama." Inez replied, and handed the bag to her mother, whom accepted the bag and rushed back into the kitchen.

"You three have a lot of catching up to do..." Jackie's mother smiled, as Matt's mother started to giggle.

"Huh?" the three exclaimed.


	5. Voices of The Hacker

**Author's note:** This chapter has the lyrics to "Hands" by Jewel.

Chapter 4: Voices of The Hacker

Um…I have to go," said Inez as she scurried away to her bed room. Matt and Jackie looked at each other.

Inez walked through the halls of her home after greeting Matt. She still didn't remember him and Matt didn't remember her or Jackie. She went up her stairs and in to her bedroom. The walls were purple. It was her favorite color. There was a book on her bed. She got on her bed, took off her shoes, and opened it.

She turned the page and gazed at the picture. She wiped her glasses and everything was a bit clearer when she looked at the picture. As she read and sang, there was something in her mind. It was a picture of Hacker. She started to not feel okay. She still tried not to worry. As she heard these voices, she started to feel a little darkness.

**_If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all OK  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these  
I won't be made useless  
I won't be idle with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear  
_**  
The picture of Hacker didn't get out of her mind. She closed her eyes. Get out of my mind. She started hearing voices of Hacker. Inez started stressing because of these voices.

"Where have I heard those voices before?" asked Inez. "H-H-Hacker," she whispered.

"Maybe if I continue my song, these voices will get out of my mind. Back to the story," she said. As she read, Hacker could still be heard.  
_"What are the voices of this man who sounds like a reckless bastard?" _thought Inez. She looked at her hands. They were really soft and small.

**_My hands are small, I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken_**

Poverty stole your golden shoes  
But it didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
But I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
"What is going on?" she asked herself. She lied on her bed and started to moan. Her uncle Emilio heard her moaning. Uncle Emilio looked just like Inez. His hair was real short. He had on blue jean pants and a yellow short sleeved shirt.

"Huh?" he asked. He rushed up the stairs and opened Inez's room. He found her shaking violently. Emilio rushed to her.

"Inez! Inez! Are you okay?" he asked trying to control her. _"Damn it!" _thought Inez. Emilio hugged her and Inez's shaking stopped completely.

"I heard scratchy voices. The voices said this name called "The Hacker"," explained Inez almost sobbing.

"Well, I may not know any one named "The Hacker" but you were probably having a bad moment. People get those all the times," replied Emilio. Emilio looked at her. He grabbed her hands in comfort.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Inez.

"You sure?" asked Emilio.

"I said I was alright for God's sake!" yelled Inez. Emilio let go of her. Emilio though she started to fight him.

_**We'll fight, not out of spite  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
There ours shall go singing  
**_  
"Okay! Okay!" replied Emilio. He left the room.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs okay?" asked Emilio.

"Alright!" replied Inez harshly. Emilio slowly closed the door and went down stairs.

"I wonder why she's acting this way," he said to himself. Back in her room, Inez looked all around. She looked at her hands. She started feeling pain in them.

_**My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken.**_

"Why did I hear voices?" she asked herself as she gazed at the walls. She started talking to herself. Her talking turned into praying.

_**In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray**_

My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
  
She walked left and right trying to figure out what was going on. As she walked, she stepped on a book. It was the scrap book Digit decided to make in the episode "Sensible Flats". She opened it and looked at pictures of the adventures she doesn't remember. She past through the pages that had pictures of her, Digit, and the friends she didn't remember either. She saw pictures of her and Matt in a little love position. When she got to the end of the book, she saw writing on the back. It said:

_These adventures are of Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit. Three earth kids and a former aid of The Hacker. The dastardly being who chooses to one day rule Cyberspace. The virtual world he lives in. The earth kids and Digit are always on alert when Hacker plans go in to action. So far, all of the Cyberspace missions are victorious for the Cybersquad. Hacker has been known for his plans for world conquest. He used to work for Motherboard the kind ruler of cyberspace who rules with justice and fairness, but for some particular reason, something made The Hacker go down the wrong path in life. When Motherboard and Dr. Marbles, the technician who helps Motherboard with computer matters, found out about Hacker's changed life to be evil, Dr. Marbles had two choices: _

_1). Dr. Marbles could permanently delete Hacker forever. _

_2). Dr. Marbles could down grade Hacker's perpetual power supply and banish him to the Northern Frontier. _

_Dr. Marbles decided to banish Hacker. Hacker vowed to one day return and take over all of Cyberspace. Dr. Marbles closed his file and Hacker was sent away. _

_Eons later, Hacker returns and with the help of Matt, Jackie, and Inez (although the three kids didn't know what was going on then), Hacker launched a deadly virus into Motherboard. That was when the adventures first started to emerge. They've been working to stop Hacker ever since. _

_Sadly, in January 2006, they left each other after helping Motherboard one final time and left each other. No one knows if they'll ever see each other again and few still believe they'll remember each other after being away for so long. Matt and Inez may remember each other. Those two belong together. Every one knows that. Matt once said that he had a crush on her but he probably wouldn't admit it until later. There ways were something everyone in Cyberspace will remember forever. _

_On the day they left each other in January 2006, they were given chain necklaces with pictures on them so that they could remember each other. They've had them since. But on the day they left, in Cyberspace, Hacker unleashed a smoke that made them forget each other. The only way they would be brought together is if they all went to the same specific place. Until then, we must all know that it was because of The Hacker that they forgot each other._

Inez closed the book and ran back to where Matt and Jackie were. _"Oh God!I finally understand! I now know!"_ she thought. Her hands slid on the banester as she went down the stairsfeeling like God had just told hera special message.

_**My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
We are never broken**_

We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's mind  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's heart  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's eyes  
We are God's hands  
We are God's hands  
  
"Guys! I have something to tell you…" she said.  
"Come into my room and let me show you something I found,"  
Everyone followed her in to her room and Inez showed them the writing in the scrap book. Matt, Jackie, and Inez looked at each other.


	6. A Fatal Illness

**Chapter Six: A Fatal Illness **

****

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry for not working on this for a long time, but apparently, me and Lightening816 are having a few technical difficulties of when we're going to feature the song "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. She sent me an e-mail a little while ago, and I asked my sister for suggestions. If Lightening can determine what will happen during the time the song is featured, then, we might be able to figure out when to feature it. Anyway, here's Chapter Six: A Fatal Illness. I'll leave Chapter Seven for Lightening to work on! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

"Now this is weird..." Jackie muttered, pacing in Inez's bedroom.

"Tell me about it." Matt said, sitting right beside Inez on her bed, "According to the note in the album, we knew each other for a year, but a special gas was released to erase our memories with each other. That will explain why I can't remember most of my days as a young 11 year old."

With Matt sitting right next to her, Inez felt queasy. She felt... well, nervous. I mean, you can't blame her. There she is, sitting in her room, with the boy who she used to love, sitting so close to her.

As Jackie continued talking, Matt's hand fell from his crossed legs to Inez's own hand. But her hand felt so much like her silk bedsheets that Matt didn't notice it was Inez's hand.

Inez noticed though. She felt herself sweating. She felt strange. She shivered under Matt's touch. What was wrong with her? She could barely remember this boy, yet, she has strong feelings for him. Her heart beat was at a very high rate. She began to feel light headed.

Inez then said, "I need to get a drink of water."

"Okay." Matt said, finally removing his hand from Inez's, "Want me to get it for you?"

"No, no, I am fine." Inez replied. She got off her bed from Matt's side of the bed, only to land on wobbly feet.

"Whoa!" Inez cried.

"Gotcha!" Matt caught Inez from falling forewards. Matt soon realized that he had to stand up and face the fragile girl to catch her from falling. Their eyes met for a split second, then Inez looked down, slightly blushing and muttered, "Thank you." And with that, she stood up and she walked downstairs.

Inez hobbled downstairs, trying to gain back balance. She got a glass cup and poured water from a pitcher of water from the refridgerator.

"Y'think Inez is alright?" Matt asked.

"Hope so." Jackie replied.

Then, there was a crash, and a woman screaming.

The two leaped from their seats and ran downstairs. When they reached the bottom floor, they gasped. Inez was lying on the ground, the pitcher that she was holding onto spilling water all around her, and the glass cup she was holding rolling away from her to Matt's feet.

Matt picked up the glass cup and studied it. Strangely, there wasn't even a scratch.

"This is weird." Matt muttered.

"Matt, look!" Jackie screamed.

Matt looked to see that the water around Inez's body formed a perfect outline of her body, with no water going under her. A water stream managed to escape from the outline, and travelled miraculously to Matt's current position.

Matt looked up from following the stream's path to Inez's current position. She was sprawled on the ground, her skin pale. Her eyes were closed, but they didn't flinch, which meant she wasn't faking it. Then again, why would she?

Matt ran over to Inez's area, and managed the scoop her body up from the ground. That's when the water trembled, then returned to a normal stage, of what real water would do.

"Inezalin, wake up, please!"

Inez struggled her eyes open. Her vision at first was a blur, but then everything came back to focus.

"Oh, thank God, she's okay!" Uncle Emilio sighed of relief.

"Inez, you alright?" Matt asked softly.

Inez gasped. She hasn't heard a non-family member say that to her for as long as she could remember!

But that's not what got Inez. It was the fact that Matt was talking to her so tenderly. As if she was someone fragile.

"You okay?" Matt asked softly again, trying his best not to give Inez a headache, or make her slap him.

Inez's skin trembled under Matt's soft hands.

"I... I am fine." Inez stammered, "I just felt weak. Th...that is all."

"Inez, you have the chills." Matt said, noticing Inez's sudden shaking body. He felt her forehead. "You have a high fever. Inez, I think you're ill."

"Nonsense!" Inez replied, trying to mask her fear, "I am just... oh..."

Inez soon fell back down, weak. But this time, she fell foreward, and her head landed on Matt's shoulder.

Matt was shocked by the sudden happening. Hesitantly, afraid he was going to break Inez somehow, he stroked her hair gingerly. He started feeling hidden emotions for the girl that was in his arms.

"We will leave you two alone." Inez's mother smiled, and led the others to the Dining Room, where they had the dinner.

"You'll be fine with just the two of you, right?" Jackie asked.

"We'll be fine." Matt reassured.

Jackie smiled, and joined the adults at the table.

Matt looked down at the ill-fated girl in his arms, who was breathing heavily from her fever and coughing.

"We'll be fine." Matt reassured once more, holding Inez close to him.

He set Inez's body to a comfortable stance, and then he held her close, making sure that he doesn't miss a single reaction from her.

"Matt?" Inez asked hoarsely, "Will you sleep with me tonight? I need company."

"Sure." Matt replied, "We'll have a sleepover. But Jackie needs to go back to her house today after lunch."

"Matt." Matt's mother said, coming into the room, "Inez's mother just asked if we could take care of Inez while she takes care of her grandfather, who's coming over tomorrow. What do you think?"

After Inez coughed, Matt replied, "It's fine with me. Tell her I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." Matt's mother smiled, and walked back into the dining room.

"Matt?" Inez asked, "Am I going to die?"

"No!" Matt reassured, "You're going to live. And even if you do die, you'll go to a place that has no pain. There will be no darkness, no evil, no mean people, everybody will be nice. And you can talk to anyone, without having to worry about what they will reply back, or if they will understand you or not."

"I won't have to worry about anything?" Inez said, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"You won't have to worry about anything." Matt replied, "And someday, your family will join you, me and Jackie will also join you. But for sure, you'll never be alone."

"Never?" Inez asked.

"Never ever." Matt replied, "And I'll do everything to make you live longer. That's a promise, I'm willing to keep."


	7. Because You Live, I Live

Author's note:

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. **

**Chapter 7: **Because You Live, I Live

Matt left the room in tears. Jackie walked up to him.

"I called Dr. Roberts. He said he was going to be here ASAP," she said. The door bell ringed.

"I'll get it. It's probably him already," replied Matt. He answered the door and a tall man with short blond hair came in.

"You must be Dr. Roberts. Am I right?" asked Matt.

"Yes, I am," replied the doctor.

"My friend has been sick for awhile and we have no idea what she has," returned Matt.

"Then I must see your friend immediately," he said as he went to Inez's room. Matt stood behind feeling very worried. Jackie walked up to Matt.

"Was that him?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Matt.

AN HOUR LATER…

After waiting for 60 whole minutes, the doctor came out with a sad look on his face. Jackie first saw the sad look and gasped.

"Doctor Roberts!" she exclaimed. Jackie ran to him.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She well, she has the small pox," replied Doctor Roberts. Jackie started blankly and fainted.

"Uh-oh. We lost Jackie…wait a minute! Inez has WHAT!" returned Matt.

"She has small pox. It turns out that when she was born, she didn't have a shot that would prevent her from having this disease. You see, when a child is born, the child is given a shot so that he/she doesn't get this disease. It turns out she never got her shot," explained Doctor Roberts.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"I don't know. All I know is that she didn't have her shot when she was a baby," replied Doctor Roberts. Matt didn't want to here any more.

"I've heard enough!" he shouted. He passed by them and scurried up stairs. He entered the room and saw Inez lying in her bed listening to music. Inez was groaning. She had a wash towel with cold water on her fore head. Matt walked up to her.

"Matt," she whispered. She looked at him. Matt took her hand.

"Small pox?" asked Matt.

"Yes. I never got my shot when…" replied Inez.

"The doctor told Jackie and I," said Matt. Inez took off her glasses.

"Did you have your shot?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Matt. Matt gazed at her. As Matt gazed at her, they could both hear the rain pounding on the bed room window. The song played "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

**_But now I know what I didn't know. _**

Inez smiled weakly.

"They say Small pox is deadly," whispered Inez.

"It is. But please don't die on me. We just found each other after many long months," replied Matt.

"I feel the same way," whispered Inez. Matt smiled. Inez smiled back.

"Will you live?" asked Matt.

"Maybe," replied Inez.

**_Because you live and breathe_**

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it though every storm**_

_**What is life, whats the use if you're killed inside?**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell?**_

**_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes. _**

Inez sat up in her bed.

"Look at this," she said showing Matt the blue scars on her arm.

"These I'm getting from my disease," she said weakly. Inez started sinking her head back in to her pillow.

"Hey I just remembered something," replied Matt.

"What?" asked Inez.

"Nezzie," replied Matt. Inez glared.

"What was that? What did you all me?" she asked. Before she could protest, she started feeling weird.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always. **_

The weird feeling started to make Inez cough uncontrollably. Matt tried to help her but Inez couldn't stop.

"I…can't…stop," she said as she coughed. Just then, her eyes widened.

"Inez what's wrong?" asked Matt.  
"I…I hear his voices again," replied Inez. Inez went wide eyed. Her eyes went totally dark.

"Huh? Inez are you alright? Inez! Inez!" exclaimed Matt. Inez didn't reply. In her mind, she saw herself in a dark place.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Out of the shadows came The Hacker with a dark grin on his face. Inez saw him coming toward her.

"You look familiar," she said.

"The Hacker," hissed the evil doer.

"You're the one I read about," replied Inez. Hacker pointed to something beside her. It was Matt in a frozen position.

"Matt!" Inez exclaimed. She tried to run to him, but she wasn't able to reach him.

"Do you really remember him?" asked Hacker.

"I do," replied Inez. Inez noticed that Matt had a red rope around his neck. Hacker held the other end of the rope in his hand.

"Here. Take it," he hissed. "Then you'll make him yours," Inez looked at him and then at the rope.

"But…I can't do that. I'd be ruling him if I was doing this! I can't do it! I won't do it," replied Inez.

"What a fool you are. I'm guessing on Earth, you just make friends by being nice to each other, but here you won't have to do such a thing like that. Listen, you could make him do anything you want him to do. You have the advantage. Make it happen," returned Hacker. Hacker was tempting her in case you haven't noticed. Hacker took her hand and he put the rope in her hand. Inez looked at her hand and pulled it away.

"No I don't want to be his boss. I want to be his friend! He can't be my friend if I'm controlling him!" protested Inez. Hacker glared at her. Inez glared back.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Inez.

--

Inez's eyes grew lighter. She woke to find that she was back in her room. Matt was still there. She leaned forward.

"I shattered the illusion," she whispered.

**_Because you live and breathe_**

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive. **_

"What illusion? I thought you passed out. I was about to call for help," replied Matt. Inez looked at him.

"I had a strange day dream of me and The Hacker. He was tempting me to control you, but I told him "no"," explained Inez.

"Whoa!" replied Matt.

"Yeah," answered Inez. Inez hugged him. Matt gasped with confusion.

"Are you alright?" asked Matt.

"Yes. It's just that…I love you and I want to be near you," replied Inez. Matt smiled.

"I loved you too," he whispered.

_**Because you live, I live, I live. **_

**Author's note:** Celestial Time 93's chapter will come soon.


	8. I'm Ready

**Chapter Eight: I'm Ready **

****

_Author's Note: _

_Hey guys! This chapter features Angela Michael's "I'm Ready" from the Kim Possible Soundtrack. Enjoy! And I'll leave Chapter Nine to Lightening816! See ya later! Oh, yeah. And, I don't know if Lightening would want this but, no flames allowed! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

Matt stayed beside Inez that night, never losing sight of her, incase she acted up again because of her illness. Why her? Why did it have to be a young, fragile girl like Inez?

"Why wasn't it me?" Matt wondered out loud.

Inez gasped in her sleep. It almost sounded like a sob.

Matt held onto Inez's hand tightly, swearing to himself that he will save Inez's life, no matter what.

"Don't worry." Matt reassured, "I'm here. I promise, I will never leave you."

Inez's hands twitched, as she woke up from her ill sleep.

"You promise you won't leave me?" Inez asked, "Even when I leave this place?"

"I promise." Matt replied, "Even if it means killing myself just to be with you."

Inez smiled weakly, but the smile soon faded. "Matt, I know I won't be here for a long time. But I want to spend some time with you and Jackie."

"Well, I'm right here." Matt said, "And, Jackie can come over."

"No." Inez replied, "I meant that we go somewhere. Hang out. Have fun, while I still live. Something that will make me forget about this horrible illness."

"But your parents won't let you take the chance." Matt reasoned.

"My parents didn't even give me a shot when I was born." Inez counteracted, "Why should I let them tell me what to do with the remains of my life? It doesn't seem fair."

Matt thought about it, then sighed. "Okay." he replied, "As long as we stay away from the bad air, and we keep you in the cool shade. Deal?"

"Deal." Inez replied, "So, how about tomorrow?"

"Let's ask Jackie tomorrow morning." Matt replied, "But right now, you need to get some rest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, wake up." Inez said in a sing song voice the next morning.

"Huh?" Matt awoke from his deep slumber. He looked up to see Inez's pale face. Yet it had a smile on it. Excitement jumped around in Inez's eyes. It wasn't hard to tell that Inez was happy about today.

"Oh, right." Matt remembered, "Okay, let's call Jackie."

Inez dialed Jackie's number.

"Hello?" Jackie asked on the other line.

"Jackie," Inez said, "We're going to the park today. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Jackie replied, "Want me to meet you guys at your place?"

"Sure." Inez replied, "I'll see you there."

When Inez hung up, she realized she couldn't move her feet.

"Uh oh..." Inez frowned, "I cannot move my feet..."

Matt thought of something. He stood up, scooped up Inez from her bed, causing her to scream and laugh, and carried her downstairs.

Inez was still wearing her lavender silk nightgown. She almost looked like a faerie or a goddess.

"Matt!" Inez laughed, "I cannot go out dressed like this!"

"Then let's get you changed." Matt smiled, and went back up the half of the staircase he already went down, and back into Inez's room.

"Okay, which dress do you wanna wear?" Matt asked, looking in Inez's closet.

"A dress?" Inez exclaimed, "I do not have to go out looking fancy."

"No, but I do want you to at least look like a princess." Matt said, "Here we go!"

"My silk dress?" Inez smiled.

"What, is there something wrong with silk?" Matt asked, putting the lavender silk dress up against Inez, seeing how she'll look.

"Just that I wore it to my cousin's wedding last month." Inez replied.

"Doesn't hurt to wear it again." Matt shrugged, "Need help getting changed?"

"MATT!" Inez screamed, snatching the dress from Matt.

"Okay, got the message." Matt said, holding up his hands defendingly, "I'll wait in your room's washroom."

A few seconds after Matt entered, Inez called, "Matt! Help!"

Matt sighed and went into the room, looking down.

"I'm not lookin'!" Matt cried in defense.

"Matt, I am dressed in an undergarment." Inez laughed.

"It's not just a bra and a pantie, is it?" Matt asked.

"It is a dress." Inez replied, holding back her laugh.

Matt took a peek, and sighed in relief. He looked up completely. Inez was just wearing a metallic purple dress with spaghetti straps. The dress reached down to her knees.

"Okay, let's get you in the dress." Matt said, and helped Inez put the dress on.

When they were done, Matt couldn't help but whistle. "Maybe I chose a dress that's too good."

"This is fine, Matt." Inez replied, "Can we just get this over with now?"

"Okay." Matt said. Without notice, he scooped up Inez again, causing her to just scream this time, and took her downstairs completely.

"Next time, warn me!" Inez laughed.

"You have a wheelchair, right?" Matt asked.

"I have one that she can use." Matt's mother replied, walking into the room, pushing a wheelchair.

"How did you know we'll need it?" Inez asked.

"Just a little accidential eavesdropping." Matt's mother replied. And with that, she walked away.

"Okay, now let's get you in." Matt said, and placed Inez gently in the wheelchair. He grabbed an umbrella from the coatrack, opened it up, and handed it to Inez.

"A parosel for shade." Matt explained.

"You are so considerate about my health." Inez smiled, placing the umbrella between her arms.

"Well, if I want you to keep on living, I have to." Matt replied, kneeling down to Inez's level, "If you want to die early, I can stop."

"No, please. Do whatever you have to." Inez laughed. Then she said, "You are so funny."

"What, is funny bad?" Matt asked.

"No." Inez replied, "It's okay. For me, at least. I really need humour and laughter right now."

"Well, I'm your man." Matt answered, "Er... I mean, boy."

"I'll go with man." Inez said, as if she was deciding.

Matt and Inez gazed into each other's eyes for a while. Then, they were about to kiss, until...

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Matt replied, trying to change the subject. He stood up and opened the door.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Jackie asked.

"Hold on." Matt said, and ran back to Inez. He pushed to wheelchair out the door while running. Inez whooped with laughter.

"Hey!" Jackie cried, "Wait up!"

When Jackie caught up, Matt noticed that there were foot rests at the back of the wheelchair for the one that was pushing.

"Jump on!" Matt called.

At the same time, Matt and Jackie jumped on the foot rest, as the two went downhill at a semi-rapid speed.

The three screamed and then laughed when they made it to the end of the road safetly.

Finally, they made it to the park. There was a carnival going on.

"Now this is interesting." Matt smiled.

"This is the Autumn Festival." Inez explained, "They hold it every year in the park, just for the fun of it."

"Why don't we get ourselves some cotton candy or something." Jackie asked.

"You go with Inez, I'm gonna get something." Matt said, giving the handles to Jackie, "Meet me at the bench where we can see the lake!"

"Now that is one weird boy." Jackie frowned.

"But, he is funny and charming." Inez replied.

"Since when was he charming?" Jackie asked.

"Well, he's charming to me at least." Inez answered.

"Whatever." Jackie shrugged, and asked for two cotton candies from the stall manager. She payed for them, gave one to Inez, and soon, they were at the bench by the lake.

Meanwhile, Matt was at the Floral Stand. He bought a dozen yellow roses and a red rose that was arranged to be in the middle of the bouquet.

Next, he went to the souveniers stand, where he bought a charm bracelet for Inez. It was made by a medicine man. But he also bought a necklace made of wood and seashells for Jackie.

"Gracias." Matt said to the stall manager, and walked to the bench where Jackie and Inez were.

"Where is Matt?" Jackie wondered out loud, "I hope he didn't get himself into trouble."

"I'm right here." Matt said.

"What took you so long?" Jackie asked.

"Just had to get a few things." Matt replied. He kneeled down infront of Inez, and presented the bouquet of flowers to her.

Inez gasped. "For you." Matt said.

"Oh, Matt, you're so sweet!" Inez squealed.

"And, Jacs," Matt said, handing Jackie a package, "This is for you."

Jackie accepted the package and unwrapped it. "What a very beautiful necklace!" Jackie exclaimed, "Now, what is this supposed to be for?"

"According to the stall manager, I think it's for fortune telling or finding out what the future is." Matt replied.

"A very unique arrangement of roses, Matt." Inez commented.

"The red rose is you." Matt said, kind of embarrassed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inez asked.

"Inez, I'm someone that blends into the crowd too easily." Matt explained, "But you, you're different. Not because you didn't get a shot when you were born, but because you're you. I'm just like everybody else. I'm an ordinary flower in the daisy patch. But you're the unique, beautiful rose in the daisy patch. You're different from everybody else."

"I hope that's not just a line you're saying to hit on me." Inez said.

"I'm telling the truth." Matt replied, "You are different, in a good way. Sometimes being different is good, and being like everybody else is bad. I hope you think the same."

"I will keep those words with me forever." Inez replied.

**_Things are crazy these days _**

**_Time's slippin' away _**

**_I got the world ahead of me _**

**_And I don't wanna miss a thing _**

**_'Cause there's so much to do _**

**_And I'm gonna get through _**

**_'Cause I'm ready _**

**_Yeah, I'm ready _**

**_Ready to take it on!_**

"Also," Matt said, taking out the bracelet from his pocket, "This was made by the city's medicine man. According to him, it's supposed to help with illnesses, according to legend. But, there's only a 50/50 chance that you'll make it with this. But, I'm gonna give it a shot. I'm willing to take the chance, if you are."

Inez thought about it, then held out her right arm. The arm that had the bruises on them.

"I'm ready." Inez replied.

With that, Matt placed the bracelet around Inez's pale wrist. It shimmered for a second, then returned to normal.

**_I'm ready for you _**

**_Are you ready for me? _**

**_I'm invincible _**

**_And I can do anything _**

**_I'm ready to go _**

**_Are you ready to see? _**

**_Don't you know that it's impossible _**

**_To stop me! _**

****

"I'm glad you're at least taking the chance." Matt said.

Inez smiled. She took a piece of cotton candy off of the bush of cloudy sugar and handed it to Matt. "Want some?" she asked.

Matt laughed quietly and accepted. He nibbled it, and it took him almost 30 seconds to finish it. Inez laughed as she watched him.

"What?" Jackie asked.

Then she saw Matt finishing up the last bit of cotton candy. She ended up cracking up laughing with Inez.

**_I hope you agree _**

**_With my philosophy _**

**_Sometimes you gotta do _**

**_What you gotta do _**

**_Anytime that you fall _**

**_Just give me a call _**

**_And I'll be ready _**

**_Yeah, I'm ready _**

**_Ready to take it on! _**

**_I'll be there _**

**_Whenever you need me _**

****

After the two girls finished eating their cotton candy - and a few pieces of cotton candy for Matt from Inez - they continued to enjoy the rest of the festival. They played games, and just had fun.

Suddenly, Inez had another attack.

"Inez?" Matt asked the coughing girl, "Inez!"

"Oh my god, she's having another attack!" Jackie cried.

"Inez!" Matt said, placing his hand on Inez's cheek, "Listen to me! Just tell yourself that you're ready to take on this illness and defeat it! You can make it, Inez, you can make it!"

"I can't!" Inez coughed.

"No, Inez, you can make it!" Matt cried, "Inez, please! Fight it! For me, please!"

Inez closed her eyes, and held back her coughs. One thought echoed in her mind.

_I'm ready, and I'm not afraid anymore. _

And soon, the urge to cough, and the strange feeling subsided.

**_I'm ready for you _**

**_Are you ready for me? _**

**_I'm invincible _**

**_And I can do anything _**

**_I'm ready to go _**

**_Are you ready to see? _**

**_Don't you know that it's impossible _**

**_To stop me! _**

****

"Inez?" Matt asked hopefully.

Inez opened her eyes. She looked at her two friends.

"I made it, didn't I?" Inez smiled.

Matt smiled, relief washing over him, and hugged Inez tightly. Jackie hugged Inez as well.

"I'll never let you down." Inez said to her friends.

**_I'll never let you down _**

**_I'm always ready _**

**_I am, I can _**

**_Everything I need to be _**

**_I am, I can _**

**_Nothin's gonna stop me _**

**_I am, I can _**

**_Everything I need to be _**

**_I am, I can _**

**_Nothin's gonna, nothin's gonna _**

**_Stop me! _**

****

There wasn't another attack for the whole day. But still, Matt stayed alert for any signs of the illness' attacks.

"Matt." Inez said one time, "Don't worry. I'm ready to take this illness on. I may lose a leg, I may lose an arm, I may even lose my voice, but I'm willing to pay the price to fight this thing. Don't be scared, Matt. I'm ready."

**_I'm ready for you _**

**_Are you ready for me? _**

**_I'm invincible _**

**_And I can do anything _**

**_I'm ready to go _**

**_Are you ready to see? _**

**_Don't you know that it's impossible _**

**_To stop me------------! _**

**_Yeah! _**

****

Matt smiled and said, "So am I."

**_I'm ready for you _**

**_Are you ready for me? _**

**_I'm invincible _**

**_And I can do anything _**

**_I'm ready to go _**

**_Are you ready to see? _**

**_Don't you know that it's impossible _**

**_To stop me! _**

****

At sunset, Jackie went home, but Matt and Inez stayed at the park a bit longer, even after the carnival closed.

"It's beautiful." Inez commented, "I wish I could live longer to see this more often."

"You will." Matt said, "You'll see this forever. Who knows? You might even create it."

"Promise?" Inez asked.

"Promise." Matt replied.

There was a short silence, then Inez sighed. "I wish I can get out of this thing, even for one second!"

Then, Matt lifted Inez from her wheelchair, and spun around, while he held onto Inez's waist and Inez held onto his shoulders. The fragile girl's useless legs swung in the air with her fluttering dress.

Then, storm clouds appeared and it soon began to pour rain down on the park and the two kids spinning.

The two stopped spining and gazed into each other's eyes. Soon, they found themselves in a loving kiss as the rare rain fell continued to fall.

**_I am, I can _**

**_I'm ready for you _**

**_I can, I am _**

**_Are you ready for me? _**

**_I am, I can _**

**_I'm ready for you _**

**_I'm invincible _**

**_And I'm ready!_**


	9. It’s Been One Week and He Drives Me Craz

**Author's note:** Thishalf of the chapterhas the lyrics to "It's Been One Week" by The Bare Naked Ladies (don't ask).

**Chapter 9: **It's Been One Week and He Drives Me Crazy

Matt and Inez's kiss departed and Inez gazed at him.

"Oh Matt, I love you and I want to be near you," she whispered. Matt's smile turned in to a wider smile.

"I fell the same way," he replied.

Little do they realize that a dark and evil hearted soul named The Hacker was watching from his Grim Wreaker. His teeth were gritting and smoke can from his small ears. His two assistances, two robots named Buzz and Delete were shocked by the smoke. _"I've never seen the boss so angered before," _thought Buzz. Delete was thinking the same thing. Hacker was sitting in his recharger chair as he turned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought he succeeded when he sprayed them with forgetting spray.

"_Why does it feel like I haven't seen them for a week now, but I haven't seen them for many months since I've looked at them and they've looked at me?" _he thought.

**_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm not sorry. _**

As he heard Buzz and Delete watch cyber cartoons on the TV in the other room, Hacker had to think.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. "I tried the forgetting spray, tried to make that brat with the glasses turn against her friend, I even made them leave each other a few months ago! How could they see each other again? Damn it! I need answers!" he said to himself.

**_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aqua Man  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like was a be when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through. _**

"What's bringing them together? It makes me sick to see those freakin' kids fall in love with each other, but the only thing I like is the face that one of those goody kids is sick and close to death. When she dies, that'll give me an advantage of not dealing with one of them. She deserves death. After all those damn kids have done to me, they should pay. I may not understand this disease called small pox, but what I do know is that you could die from it. I hope she dies! In fact, they should all die. Those Earth brats are the main reason why I fall in to ruins. I'll sacrifice anything to see them being buried in to their grave stones," he muttered to himself. _"Why I bet when they grow up, they're own kids will be even worse I have no doubt," _he thought. Just thinking of the kids made his body ache.

**_Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinking' aching' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver. _**

"_For some time now, those insufferable pipsqueaks have interfered with my plans. They've become apart of me that's so big, I haven't had a good thought to think because of them. They've been fighting me for so long, it's just so hard to forget there bratty ways. I just wish I could make them regret the day they heard my name. Or at least make them mad. It'd give me great pleasure to see them in peril," _

**_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt. _**

"_And to think that I once was a horror to the ones around me, but ever since those bitches came in to the picture, every one thinks they shouldn't fear me. But I SWEAR that one day all will fear more than anything they've ever known and if those insignificant little…I just can't stand them! That's all I'm gonna say. I mean, the first week I've known them, they've been on my mind and they still are," _

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry.**_

"_I long for the day when those kids will fall to their knees and BEG for mercy. But that's something they'll never get from me! They'll regret their existence one day! I swear! They're always on my mind. When I watch TV in my free time, they're on my mind, when I read, they're on my mind! They just won't get off my mind!" _

**_Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la mason  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy._**

**_Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
They make me think the wrong thing. _**

"_Those damn annoyances always make me think the wrong things that make me feel like I'm stuck in a place with two fools," _

_**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt **_

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry.

"_I don't think they'll ever quit. They've been stopping me for as long as I can remember. Why can't I have a peace of mind around here? It's because of them I'm more tempered then usual," _

_**It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
**_

"_That's it! I'm going to Earth and I'm going to make sure they'll all die!" _thought Hacker.

**------------------------------------------------**

**This halfof the chapterhas the lyrics to "He Drives Me Crazy" from Poke'mon (US). **

Matt placed Inez back in the wheel chair and they went back to Inez's house. Inez was still smiling. There were no attacks and nothing seemed wrong. She looked at Matt.

**_He wanders off; he's just lost without me_**

_**Doesn't matter what I say**_

_**I try to give advice, I tell him twice**_

_**Hemight listen**_

_**Gotta do it his own way. He drives me crazy**_

_**All of the time**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**He drives me out of my mind**_

_**So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?**_

_**I don't know why I let it phase me**_

_**But he drives me crazy**_

_**(He drives me crazy).**_

Matt looked back at her.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing," replied Inez. _"I can't believe it! After dealing with all of this, I've come to my senses. He's been there for me. I have to admit that……I'M IN LOVE WITH MATT!" _thought Matt.

**_He's here and there, everywhere, just looking_**

_**Always finding something new**_

_**I know he's kind of strange, he'll never change**_

_**Oh, tell me**_

_**What's a girl supposed to do?**_

Inez blushed. They reached Inez's house and Matt helped her in to her room. Her Uncle Emilio watched and looked a bit puzzled. _"What's with Inez's friend carrying her? I know she has that deadly disease, but shouldn't she stay in bed and drink healthy fluids? I hope she'll be alright," _he thought. In Inez's room, Matt set her down gently and sat with her.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" asked Matt.

"I sure hope so. After all that's happened, I don't what anything bad to occur," replied Inez as she smiled at him blankly.

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**All of the time**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**He drives me out of my mind**_

_**So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?**_

_**I don't know why I let it phase me**_

_**But he drives me crazy**_

_**(He drives me crazy).**_

Matt smiled and nodded. He took out a pencil and paper and wrote his phone number on it.

"If you need anything, just call my number. I'll be right next door. Goodnight," he said. Inez waved goodbye.

"Thank you for today. It was wonderful," she replied. Matt nodded and left. Inez's eyes closed tightly.

"I love him," she whispered.


	10. And So It Begins

**Chapter Ten: And So It Begins... **

****

_Author's Note: _

_About time Lightening updated! Thank god, I thought she gave up on the story! Anywho, here's Chapter Ten: And So It Begins...! This is where all the action is about to begin. It's gonna get a bit suspenseful in this chapter, so if you're hand is sweating on the mouse or whatever else you're holding, don't worry! Take it that you're enjoying the story! I'll leave Chapter Eleven for Lightening! I'll see ya guys later! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inez slept soundly that night. Of course, everybody else in the Garcia household was awake. Discussing the issues of Inez's illness.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Fernando." Inez's mother frowned.

Fernando suddenly got irritated, and stood up. "Why in the world did you not give her the immunization, Abrienda?"

"I already told you, I couldn't afford it!" Abrienda replied, "We were poor back then, Fernando. Now we aren't. But now it's too late! Our only daughter is dying and we can do nothing about it!"

After a brief silence, she sighed. "You're right, Fernando. I should've given her the immunization. Even if it took away all of our money. The government could've helped us with welfare. I was just being selfish and greedy. And now a I get my punishment for my daughter being a victim of small pox."

Soon, Abrienda burst into tears in her husband's arms, "I should've given her the immunization! None of this would've happened if I did!"

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs.

Abrienda and Fernando recognized it immediatly. So did Emilio.

"Inezalin!" Abrienda screamed, and ran up as fast as she could to her daughter's room, "Emilio! Call the next door neighbours! Now!"

"Abrienda, I'm coming with you!" Fernando cried, chasing after his wife.

Emilio went straight to the phone and found the phone number that Inez posted up on the bulletin board.

The phone rang on the other end.

"C'mon, pick up." Emilio muttered nervously.

Meanwhile, Abrienda and Fernando found themselves in many obstacles, and how the stairs mysteriously grew taller, as so did the house.

"Inezalin, hold on!" Abrienda cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inez stood immobilized by fear, finally able to stand on her two feet, but nervously.

"So, you're all ill, aren't you?" Hacker sneered.

"That voice..." Inez whispered hoarsley.

"But you had enough strength to go to the Autumn Festival today with your friends, didn't you?" Hacker continued.

"The illusions..."

"But, of course, that is all going to end." Hacker replied, taking out a radioactive staff from behind his cape, "Isn't it?"

A radioactive light was released from the staff and enchanted the whole house, creating it to be higher and taller than usual.

The lights also hit and swirled around Inez.

When the lights faded. Inez looked up to face the nightmare again. "Hacker." she scowled weakly.

"Oh, so you do remember." Hacker said sarcastically, "And I thought the forgetting smoke would make you forget! Well, that could be easily fixed..."

"Wanna bet?" Matt leaped in the window and kicked Hacker to throw him on his back. Jackie and the two 11 year old's pet dogs leaped after.

The staff was thrown out of Hacker's hand when he fell to the ground.

"Matt! Jackie!" Inez cried weakly, her legs feeling numb again.

Matt quickly scooped Inez up into his arms, and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Inez replied weakly.

"Brandy!" Jackie exclaimed to her Yorkshire Terrior, "Messenger!"

Brandy yipped excitedly, and grabbed hold of Hacker's cape and started growling and shaking it, making Hacker choke.

Hacker threw Brandy away, and retained possession of the staff.

"Brandy!" Jackie cried, picking up the weak terrior.

"Obi! Go!" Matt cried.

Obi leaped up on Hacker from the back, and started clawing him. Hacker screamed in pain. He soon threw Obi off of him, just what he did to Brandy.

"Obi, no!" Matt cried.

Obi quickly recovered, but didn't have enough strength to make an assult towards the intruder.

"You will perish!" Hacker bellowed to the frail girl.

"No!" Matt cried, and jumped out of the way of an oncoming attack, still holding onto Inez's weak, limp body. She already fell unconcious. Her face was as white as a ghost, and her blood veins could easily be seen. The bruise on her arm began to grow more and more sickening.

"Matt, she's becoming more ill!" Jackie cried.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi barked in agreement.

"Kids!" Fernando called from the doorway, "Hurry!"

The two that were running, along with their two pets, avoided every attack that was thrown at them and managed the slam the door behind them, stalling Hacker for a while.

The group made their way down the spiral staircase and soon met Emilio at the end.

"Emilio!" Abrienda called.

"Matt and Jackie's parents are outside!" Emilio cried, "Hurry!"

The group made it out, to meet up with Matt and Jackie's family, and all of Mexico City.

"Matthew Robert Williams, that was brave of you to save Inez's life." Matt's mother said to her son.

"Amanda, Matt and his friends aren't finished yet." Matt's father said.

"He will be, Robert." Amanda replied, "He will be. Am I right, Matt?"

"Don't worry, we will." Matt replied.

Suddenly, the window that was supposed to be Inez's room, glowed the same colour as the radioactive beams, and soon a beam shot out of the broken window. The crowd of Mexico City gasped in horror as a flexible beam shot down, and Hacker appeared. His staff in hand.

Matt, Jackie, and their pets, Obi and Brandy, along with Inez's cat, Gatito, were ready to assult the intruder.

"You really are smart, aren't you?" Hacker growled.

"You're Hacker, the one rebelling against Motherboard in Cyberspace, aren't you?" Matt asked in a cold voice.

"You got the right cyborg." Hacker replied.

"And what do you want with Inez for particular reasons?" Jackie assulted, making sure everybody heard the words that came out of her mouth.

"That pipsqueak has been ruining my reputation before I released the forgetting gas on you earthbrats!" Hacker bellowed in reply, "And I can't wait for her to wither away completely because of an illness! I want her dead now! The same with you and your friend!"

Gatito growled and screeched at Hacker, trying to scare him. It did no use.

Hacker just laughed and picked up Gatito by the fur. "And what's with this furball?" he scowled.

Gatito screeched again and scratched Hacker's face, forcing Hacker to let him go. Hacker screamed in pain as Gatito hissed at the cyberintruder.

"Grrr..." Hacker growled, "Buzz! Delete! Deal with these beasts!"

"On it boss!" Buzz replied, appearing with Delete by two more flexible beams.

Buzz ended up being backed away like a coward when Obi and Brandy barked wildly and warded off the robot.

"Aw, Buzzy! Look!" Delete squeaked, picking up Gatito, "It's so cute!"

Gatito just screeched and scratched Delete as well, scaring him.

Delete ran behind Buzz and cried, "That thing's a monster! No way I'm gonna catch that!"

"Me neither!" Buzz cried.

"You stupid, cowardly duncebuckets!" Hacker cried, shooting two beams at the behinds of the two robots, causing them to yelp in pain, "When will you two toughen up?"

"If you're going to harm the children..." Amanda cried, stepping up to infront of the kids and their pets.

"...You're going to have to pass us first!" Abrienda ended, joining Amanda in the front.

"Don't leave me out!" Jackie's mother replied.

"Why, Aldora!" Amanda smiled, "Didn't know you could fight."

"Oh, please!" Hacker scoffed, "Like these three earth parents can fight against me, The Hacker!"

"They won't have to do it alone!"

Matt and Jackie, along with the others, whirled around to see a portal open, and a familiar 13 year old and his father, along with his discovered mother, coming out of it.

"Slider!" the two exclaimed.

"Coop and his wife are here also!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You know these people?" Robert asked his son.

"Um, long story." Matt replied, "I'll tell you when this is all over."

"Alanis, you sure you wanna do this?" Coop asked.

"Like it will be hard fighting Hacker again." Alanis replied, "C'mon, Slider! You help the Cybersquad, your father and I will help the parents and the others."

Slider nodded and ran to the Cybersquad.

"I have no idea how I remembered you guys." Matt frowned.

"I can explain that later." Slider replied, "Is she alright?"

"Unfourtunatly, no." Matt replied, "She got the small pox."

"Small pox?" Slider replied dubiously.

"I'm guessing they don't have the small pox virus in Cyberspace." Jackie frowned.

"Apparently they don't." Slider replied, "But I can tell it's deadly. She's as pale as a ghost!"

"And right now, she's gonna have to fight her way to the end." Matt replied, "C'mon. Let's help our folks."

And so, it begins... once more.


	11. Love Just Is

Author's note:

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Love Just Is" by Hillary Duff. **

**Chapter 11: Love Just Is**

A few minutes afterwards, Slider and Jackie left.

Inez could hear screams from the other room where the others were fighting Hacker. She blocked her ears to cover from the fearful sounds. Matt just stared at her as she sighed.

"Inez?" he asked. Inez looked at him.

"Yes Matt?" she asked.

"Well…I'm glad you're still here," he replied. Inez smiled. She looked up in to the moon light.

"Don't you just love the moon light?" she asked. Matt also looked up at the moon light.

"Oh…yes," he replied.

"I long for the days when cute boys come bringing me flowers and taking me horse back riding in the moon light. It's so romantic," returned Inez.

"I…I think so too," replied Matt. As Inez and Matt looked up to it like it was the biggest star in the sky, the wind sang its beautiful harmony as it blew in to Inez's face.

**_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
and you see the best as you close your eyes  
when you reach the top as you bottom out  
but you understand what it's all about. _**

Matt looked up and then was surprised to see Inez leaning toward him and hugging him. Matt blushed. Inez whispered a little soothing melody. Matt became lost in his own thoughts.

**_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you. _**

Inez looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmm…oh yeah I'm just a little tired. I mean after everything that happened with Hacker, I just want to stay with you," replied Matt. Inez smiled and started to pal around with him.

**_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_**

When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace. 

Inez hugged him really tightly and kissed him.

"Oh Matt, I wouldn't want to love any other boy but you and that's a fact," she whispered. Matt smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Matt.

"I do," replied Inez. Matt started to feel Inez's long flowing hair.

"I've just realized something," Matt said.

"What'd you just realize?" asked Inez softly.

"You let your hair grow since January," replied Matt.

"Yeah, I thought about cutting back to it's original length. What do you think?" asked Inez.

"Whatever works for you works for me," replied Matt.

**_Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin sense of you. _**

Inez's smile grew wider.

"Oh you are so sweet Matt," returned Inez. Inez placed her hand on his face.

"Your face is smooth as usual," she said.

"Hey Inez?" asked Matt.

"Yeah?" asked Inez. Matt pointed to a wounded cat coming toward them.

"Gatito!" exclaimed Inez. Gatito's wounded body was covered with spots of blood that blushed. The wounded cat fell to the ground and started dying. Inez gasped.

"Oh no," she whispered.

**_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_**

She picked up the cat and the cat's eyes closed. Gatito was ready for her eternal sleep.

"Why'd she die?" asked Matt. Before Inez gave him her reply, her bed room door opened. Inez looked up and saw Hacker up there.

"It'd be no surprise if you did this," said Inez. Matt came to Inez's side and helped her up.

_**Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do**_

I just do 

**_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is. _**

Before hacker could do anything, Matt took out a pocket knife.

"Don't…you…dare," hissed Matt.


	12. An Unseen Force

**Chapter Twelve: An Unseen Force **

_Author's Note: _

_It took me a while to find out what happens next, but I finally got one! Read on to find out! This chapter features my original song, "Unseen Forces." I'll leave Chapter Thirteen for Lightening! See ya! And no flames allowed! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really think that little knife is a threat to me?" Hacker growled, pulling out his staff, "I have the greatest power of all of Cyberspace, and the Universe. Now, be a good boy and surrender!"

A beam shot across Matt's shoulder as he attempted to escape out of the way with Inez.

Matt hissed in pain.

"That's how he killed Gatito!" Inez cried.

"And I'm gonna kill you two the same way!" Hacker bellowed, sending another beam. This time, Matt completely dodged it, never loosening his hold on Inez. The dodging continued, until finally, Matt threw the pocket knife as an attack at Hacker.

Matt and Inez gasped.

"The knife just went through him!" Inez screamed, "I thought there's no such thing as the water that can make you live forever!"

"Trust me, now's not the time to bring up the subject of a book!" Matt cried, dodging another attack, "That staff is his key to making him invincible, we gotta get that thing away from him!"

"Well, we can't kill him, we already tried that!" Inez replied.

Matt gritted his teeth. "Something tells me he's already dead..."

"Huh?" Inez squeaked.

Matt dodged another oncoming attack, and happened to land at the windowsill. He looked below. The citizens were trying their best to fight off Hacker's created Cybercreatures.

**_A place where darkness seems endless _**

_**Can I find a place that's fit for me...? **_

Matt took a deep breath, and grabbed one of Inez's play vines from the tree close to the room window. "Hold on!" Matt cried.

Inez was thrown onto Matt's back. She held onto him tightly, as Matt grasped the vine.

"You're not getting away!" Hacker cried.

"Jump! Now!" Inez screamed.

Matt didn't hesitate. He leaped off the windowsill the instant the attack was aimed at him.

**_The dark hour's coming _**

_**There's nowhere for hiding **_

_**So don't start **_

_**To be scared all the way **_

_**We're gonna be flying **_

_**No matter we're going **_

_**You got that? **_

_**So please don't be afraid! **_

The ride was exhilirating as they made their way down.

Matt felt a tug between his shoulder blades, just as he was thinking of flying.

"Matt!" Inez exclaimed, "You have wings!"

**_Who knew I could fly over the clouds? _**

_**With the power to open up the unseen of mine? **_

Matt turned his head and noticed the giant angel wings that have sprouted from his back. He began to flap them, and let go of the vine.

Matt brought Inez down from his back into his arms, as he landed on the ground gracefully. The citizens and the Cybercreatures awed with amazement.

Matt felt a powerful energy rising from his shoulders, all the way down to his hands. Matt thrust his arms foreward and released rays of golden light that destroyed each of the Cybercreatures.

**_The unseen forces have awakened again _**

_**No need to ponder **_

_**There's no timing for that **_

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together **_

_**Together **_

_**The unseen forces are angry at me **_

_**I knew that I should've kept it all to me **_

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together **_

"What in the..." Matt soon became speechless, as he felt something imprinted on the side of his neck.

Matt felt the imprint. It was a symbol of some kind. It had a picture of a line with curled hooks at each end, with a straight line crossing through it, shaping a very odd cross.

"Matt, what's happening?" Inez asked.

Matt looked down at Inez with an equally confused expression.

"You tell me." Matt replied.

**_My blood pressure's rising _**

_**My heartbeat is growing **_

_**Can you hear it? **_

_**It's like the beat of a drum **_

_**I feel my world shaking **_

_**I feel myself changing **_

_**Can you see it? **_

_**Like the call of the night **_

"He's back!" a citizen cried.

Matt and Inez whirled around to see the beam return, as Hacker appeared.

"Not him again..." Inez hissed.

"You're lives are mine!" Hacker bellowed.

"Don't think so!" Matt cried, as Jackie caught up with them. He handed Inez to Jackie, and flew into battle.

"Matt!" Inez screamed.

**_Who knew I could fly over the clouds? _**

_**With the power to open up the unseen of mine? **_

"No, Inez!" Jackie cried, "You're already ill!"

"But Matt is going to die against him!" Inez screamed, tears rolling down her eyes. Inez's family members tried to calm her down.

Jackie growled, and grabbed Inez's arms, and brought them to her back, which caused Inez to collapse onto her knees, and just cry even more.

**_The unseen forces have awakened again _**

_**No need to ponder **_

_**There's no timing for that **_

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together **_

_**Together **_

_**The unseen forces are angry at me **_

_**I knew that I should've kept it all to me **_

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together **_

"Well, well." Hacker taunted, "Looks like your little girlfriend is crying. Might as well help the pipsqueak before I destroy her! It will be the last time you see her!"

"No! I won't let you!" Matt cried, and shot an attack at Hacker, causing the enemy to bash into a nearby tower.

**_The unseen forces have awakened again _**

_**No need to ponder **_

_**There's no timing for that **_

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together **_

_**Together **_

_**The unseen forces are angry at me **_

_**I knew that I should've kept it all to me **_

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together **_

Matt quickly flew out of the way as Hacker regained his strength and shot another attack towards the winged boy.

"And since when did earth brats have wings?" Hacker scowled.

"To tell you the truth, not even I know!" Matt cried, "But it's enough to help me win this battle!" And with that, Matt shot another beam of gold at Hacker, this time, severely injuring him.

And the battle continued...

****

_**All there is left for survival is that we stick together... **_


	13. My Spirit Will Go On

Author's note:

**This chapter has the lyrics to "My Spirit Will Go On" by Dragon Force.**

Chapter 13: My Spirit Will Go On

Matt flew up to Hacker and did the simplest thing ever. Matt slapped him on the face, but the slap was very powerful. It left a big red mark on his face. Hacker only growled at him. He grabbed his hand.  
"How dare you slap me!" yelled Hacker.

"Quiet you old man!" replied Matt. Hacker took out a big, silver sword that had his name on it and stabbed Matt. Hacker had a devilish grin on his face. Matt's face was perfectly still. Matt stuttered in pain.

"You demon!" he yelled.

"Demon you say?" asked Hacker. Just then, Hacker stood there in silence and he had a great transformation.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Inez. Hacker turned in to a swift looking demon.

"What the hell!" asked Matt.

**_Life is a misery, don't know how it's come to be  
Death, the epitome of all of our days  
In the past we had no choice to hear or to be the voice  
Close your eyes and visualize the demon to arise. _**

The green demon looked like a dragon with the Devil's horns. The demon had his eyes on Matt. Hacker's demon opened his mouth and then let out a big electrical fire that had flames that darkened in the moon light. Matt flew up and he let out some wind and water thinking that it will stop Hacker's demon. Matt's power had a duel with Hacker's power. It took much strength to keep Matt's power in sight.

"Your power is limited. You can't win," hissed the great creature.

**_You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
And now that misery has taken a new stand  
In the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain  
In the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain  
When I see this humanity and the evil that he has come to be  
We've come to the point of no return and you beg for just... _**

Hacker's creature came closer and it sended Matt falling to the ground with blood coming out of the whole he was stabbed in. Matt looked at Hacker's creature.  
"You…bastard," he hissed. Matt fell to the ground and tried to get up. Inez's eyes widened.

"MATT!" she yelled. She ran to him. Tears came from her eyes. She held on to Matt's hand. Hacker turned back into his regular form and came towards them. Before he could touch her, Inez got up and punched him and started fighting him.

"You'll pay for this you bitch!" she exclaimed. When she finally trapped Hacker in to the ground, she helped Matt get up and then they made a run for it.

**_One more time to escape from all this madness  
One more time to be set free from all this sadness  
And one last time to be the one who understands  
My soul and my spirit will go on, for all of eternity. _**

Inez and Matt ran as fast as they could to the house. They got up to the house and Matt opened the door wide opened. The two got in and Inez slammed the door shut and locked it. Inez's Uncle Emilio came by. He saw the light and Matt's wings and he was going to ask them if they saw it.

"Hey kids did you see what I saw…" he asked. Before he finished, Matt and Inez passed by him and went upstairs in to Inez's room. Inez closed her bedroom door and locked it. Inez and Matt sat on Inez's bed. Inez's head was down.  
"I can't believe Hacker could turn in to a creature," she sighed.

"Not just any creature, Inez. A demon!" replied Matt. Matt grasped on his arm.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" asked Inez. Matt tried to hide it.

"Show me," said Inez. Matt showed her the bloody wound on his arm.

"Oh no," whispered Inez. She took out a bandage and wrapped it around Matt's arm.

"Will he ever give up?" asked Matt.

"Huh?" asked Inez.

"Hacker will give up sooner or later," replied Matt.

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Inez.

"I do…not know," replied Matt. "Blood is probably all we need to pay in order to win this battle Hacker is making us fight. Seeing his creature was such a frightening moments. I've never seen so much power,"

**_Foreign the currency, your payment in blood to be  
Death is the destiny for all of our ways  
In the dark you hide away for who or what you can't say  
When I see the power of the demon come alive. _**

Inez gazed at Matt's beautiful wings.

"How'd you get these?" asked Inez.

"Huh?" asked Matt.

"These wings," replied Inez. "I heard you say that you didn't even know where you got them but then I thought that you gave him that reply because you didn't trust him,"

Matt smiled.

"You are right. I really do know where I got these," he said.

"Will you tell me?" asked Inez.

"I got them from Motherboard," whispered Matt.

"You did?" asked Inez. Matt nodded "yes".

"Motherboard knew that this was going to happen, soshe gave me these wings to help me fightHacker," he explained. Inez felt his wings.

"Your wings are like wings of an eagle," she said.

**_You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
And now that misery has taken a new stand  
On the wings of eagles flying staring on to the sun  
Reaching for the gold horizon when the war shall be won  
Can you see the debauchery and the blade of death that has come for thee  
In winds of torment forever more you will cry for just... _**

Matt froze all of a sudden. Inez tapped on his shoulder.

"Matt are you alright?" asked Inez. Matt pointed to the window. The two saw Hacker trying to get in.

"Hacker!" they cried. Matt's hands started glowing red. He ran out to the window where Hacker was punched him in the head. Just then, Jackie came in.

"Hacker," she cried. Jackie saw Hacker grab Matt's neck. Jackie rushed over and pushed Hacker over the window and Hacker landed in to a portal Motherboard made. The portal disappeared. Everyone sighed.

"That was close," sighed Jackie.

"Too close," replied Matt. Inez smiled and trembled on to her bed. Matt looked at Jackie.

"How'd you know to get here?" asked Matt. Jackie looked at him back.

"I saw you and Hacker's monster fighting so I can to help," replied Jackie.

"Thank you," thanked Matt. "We finally escaped and something tells me Hacker won't be bothering us for quite a while,"

_**One more time to escape from all this madness...**_

_**One more time to be set free from all this sadness  
and one last time to be the one who understands  
my soul and my spirit will go on, for all of eternity**_

"Yeah well, tomorrow I'm going to buy a new pet. Since Gatito died, I'm deciding to get a dog," replied Inez.

"Why a dog?" asked Jackie.

"So I can name it Lavender," replied Inez.

"Oh," replied Matt. Everyone laughed.


	14. It's A New Day

**Chapter Fourteen: It's A New Day **

****

_Author's Note: _

_I just read Lightening's chapter, and I finally know what to do right after! We don't know exactly when this story is going to end, but for now, let's stick with a little peace. And hopefully, we'll find out what the tragedy is later in the story. For now, here's Chapter Fourteen: It's A New Day, featuring the song "It's A New Day" from Sailor Moon R. I'll leave Chapter Fifteen to Lightening! See ya guys later! ;-) _

_-CelestialTime93 _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rrrrrring! Rrrrrrrring! _

"Coming!" Abrienda cried, rushing to the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia." a voice replied on the other end, "It's me, Matt."

"Oh, Matt!" Abrienda exclaimed, "Hello! Would you like to talk to Inezalin?"

"Yeah, thanks." Matt replied.

"Hold on." Abrienda said, "Inezalin! Matthew's on the other end!"

There was a soft clutter from upstairs, and the other end was picked up by Inez. With a smile, Abrienda hung up her side of the line.

"Hey, Matt." Inez smiled.

"Hey, Nezzie." Matt smiled, "Listen, you said you wanted a new dog named Lavender, right?"

"Yeah." Inez replied, "Why you ask?"

"Um... my dad has a friend here in Mexico. He owns a pet shop. He's willing to give you a pet dog as a gift. If we have to pay for it, I'll cover."

"Oh, you're so sweet!"

"So, when can I come and pick you up?"

"Now's okay."

"Good."

Inez looked up from her notebook that she was writing in to look at the doorway of her room. Matt stood there, cellphone against his ear in one hand, and the other hand in his pocket, leaning on one side of the doorway. A smile was on his face. His eyes were kind.

**_Got up this morning _**

**_On the right side of bed _**

**_With all these crazy thoughts _**

**_Screaming through my head _**

"How's the wound?" Inez asked, hanging up her phone, the same time Matt hung up his cellphone.

"Surprisingly, it's healed." Matt replied. The symbol on his neck was still visible, shimmering in the morning light.

"I can tell you're not giving up your wings." Inez laughed.

"Hey, it's the only thing about me that's not normal." Matt replied, "So, ready to go?"

**_I can't wait to see _**

**_What this world holds for me _**

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

**_Oh, it's a new day_**

"You bet." Inez smiled. She swung her legs down from her bed to the ground. They were still weak and numb, so she couldn't walk.

Matt walked over and scooped her up from the bed, and took her downstairs. He placed her in the wheelchair, gave her her parosel, and pushed the wheelchair out of the house. There, they met up with Jackie, whom, at the same time with Matt, jumped on the foot rest behind Inez's wheelchair.

They rode downhill and into the city, where the citizens greeted them as they sped by. Now, these three were considered as Mexico City's heroes.

**_And when I see you _**

**_Any time or any place _**

**_You are the reason _**

**_For the smile on my face _**

****

"Hola, Inezalin!" the shopkeeper of a grocery store called from the doorway.

"Hola, Senor Miguel!" Inez called back, as the wheelchair sped fast across the smooth ground of Town Square.

"Here we are!" Matt announced, as they neared a pet shop. He and Jackie put their foot down, to stop the wheelchair.

Jackie and Matt jumped off and they went inside the pet shop, as Matt pushed Inez's wheelchair inside as well.

"You're here." the shopkeeper said.

**_'Cause you make me feel _**

**_All my dramas be real _**

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

****

"Is Lavender ready, Michael?" Matt asked.

"Michael?" Inez wondered out loud.

"Michael is a Mexican immigrant from Nunavut." Matt explained, "He went to college with my parents. He actually paired them up. He was really friends with my mom, but he was also friends with my dad."

"Nice to meet you." Inez smiled, "I would shake your hand, but, my hand's a bit tired."

**_It feels so good to be alive _**

**_Even if a little rain should fall _**

**_'Cause every moment _**

**_Brings a new surprise to us all_**

"Don't worry, Matt here explained everything to me." Michael smiled, "So, you have Small Pox? Well, you're just lucky to be alive today. Most people die earlier from Small Pox. You are very lucky. You might even get a chance to live a life."

"There is a chance that you can be cured by Nature." Matt explained, "Michael knows that for a fact, since he was trained also to be a doctor and a vet during college. Is that right, Mike?"

"You got that right." Michael smiled, "And here's Lavender: your new puppy."

The little beagle puppy yipped happily and jumped onto Inez's lap. Inez giggled and laughed.

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

**_Oh, it's a new day _**

****

"This is the right one for her, Michael." Matt smiled, "How much is that puppy?"

"Oh, there's no need for payment!" Michael exclaimed.

"No, there is." Inez said, "It's the only way I can repay you for giving me a new pet." Inez searched her pockets and found two dollar bills in Mexican money. She placed it on the counter top. "Let's go back to my house."

**_Here in you I found a friend _**

**_You'll be with me till the end _**

****

As the Cybersquad rode out of Town Square, Michael picked up the two dollar bills on the counter, then looked up from them. He smiled.

"She is a very generous girl, my Lord." Michael prayed, "Please make her live to see her friends and family grow. That is my birthday gift to her."

**_Oh, it's a new day..._**


	15. Dancing

**Author's note: **

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Crucify My Love" by X Japan. **

**Chapter 15: **Dancing

Inez came home with her beautiful dog named Lavender. Matt was waiting for her there.  
"Wow! You picked a real good dog," he complemented. Inez smiled. She kissed Matt.

"That was for the compliment," she replied.  
"Do you remember the day back in January when we left?" asked Inez.  
"Yeah. It feels like only yesterday," replied Matt.  
"I know!" exclaimed Inez.

**FLASHBACK: **

It's January 2006. January 16, 2006. A dark day for the kids. Today was a day that felt as though was going to be the worst day. Today, 11 year old Matt was moving back to Aberdeen Scotland. The place he used to live in when he was younger. He is Scottish. 11 year old Jackie's moving to Africa. The place her ancestors lived in. And 9 year old Inez was moving back to Mexico City. The place she was born. The morning they were all going to leave each other, the kids came to meet each other at the park.  
"Well this is it. I'll never see each other you two again." said Matt sadly. Jackie came up to him.  
"Don't say that. We'll see each other again…eventually." said Jackie trying to make him feel better.

"Well guys I just, I just… (Sobs)" cried Inez. Inez grabbed Matt and she put her head on Matt's chest and sobbed. Matt then put his arms around her. "What ever may happen, please remember! We've been working together for so long, I feel as though I don't want to leave you guys. We're like the three amigos!" replied Inez. Jackie put her shoulder on her.  
"I just don't want to leave Digit, Dr. Marbles, and Mother B. While he's in Cyberspace, we're on earth! Going to different places." said Jackie. "So we better remember each other!"

"JACKIE! JACKIE CHILD! TIME TO GO!" yelled Jackie's mom.  
"MATT! TIME TO GO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" yelled Matt's little sister.  
"INEZALIN! TIME TO LEAVE FOR MEXICO!" yelled Inez's mom with a Mexican accent. Everyone looked at each other.  
"Well goodbye." said Matt.

When everyone was about to leave, Jackie had to say something.  
"Guys wait!" yelled Jackie. Matt and Inez turned around.  
"Yes?" they asked. Jackie took out three silver chain necklaces. Each one had a card that hard there picture of them in it.  
"Here's something to remember us by." replied Jackie.

Everyone smiled. They hugged each other. There hands kept in each others.

There hands let go and they left each other. Jackie went with her family, Inez went with hers, and Matt went with his. Each kid remembered a song called "Please Remember" by Leanne Rimes. Matt looked out his window. He put his backpack in his lap.

Matt: And how we laugh and how we smile  
and how this world was yours and mine.

Jackie kept her eyes on the floor. She never felt like this.

Jackie: And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me.

Inez gazed at her mom, her dad, her Uncle Emilio, her Grandma and Grandpa.

Inez: We took each day and made it shine  
we wrote our names across the sky.

The kids went on the airplanes when they got to the airport. They never saw each other again. Matt went on his, Jackie went on hers, and Inez went on hers.

Matt, Jackie, Inez: We ride so fast, we ride so free  
and I had you and you had me. Please remember. Please remember.

They were now in two separate places. Not knowing that as time went by, they have forgotten. Not until they would meet each other……at the end of September.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I like remembering things," stated Matt.  
"So do I," replied Inez. Inez's smile faded.  
"What is it?" asked Matt. Inez looked at him.  
"The shop keeper recognized my small pox disease and after hearing about dying, I don't know what to do. I mean, who knows this maybe my last day on Earth and we don't even know it," replied Inez. "So much has happened that I don't know what to do. I feel lost,"

Matt hugged her. He smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Inez. Matt looked at her.  
"While you were gone, we planned an appointment for you to have a small pox shot. There may be still some hope," replied Matt. Inez was so surprised and held on to Matt.

**_Crucify my love  
if my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
if it sets me free  
Never know never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
if it should be that way. _**

"Are you serious?" she asked.  
"I am," replied Matt.  
"We still have a chance of my life not ending here," returned Inez. Inez smiled again.

"I haven't been this happy in ages. It feels like forever to me," she said. Matt's arms wrapped around her body; Inez felt safe in his comfort.  
"Do you wish it would be like this forever?" she asked.

**_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-by  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever? _**

Matt and Inez started dancing around the floor.

"I'm glad you and I could be together," whispered Matt.

"I wouldn't want to love any other boy but you," replied Inez. Jackie came in to the room.  
"Hey guys Slider's here," she said. She looked at Matt and Inez dancing around the room.

"…and you don't care," she said leaving. Inez's eyes looked into Matt's eyes.

**_Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away, and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry _**

Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way.

"You know Matt? If I were to lose you, I'd probably sing the song that song by Within Temptation called "Somewhere"," whispered Inez.

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," replied Inez.

"I see how you would think that," returned Matt. Matt's dog came in.

"Hey it's Obi," exclaimed Matt. Obi barked. Just then, Lavender came in. Obi turned his head from Matt and looked at Lavender.

_**'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh Is it a crime to love **_

Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-by  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever.

Lavender looked at Obi and they started loving on each other.  
"Look at that! Obi and Lavender love each other," exclaimed Matt. Inez giggled at Matt's dog. Obi's tail started moving.

_**If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way.**_

"How sweet!" replied Inez. Matt looked at Inez.

"You do realize what this means do you?" asked Matt.

"No," replied Inez.

"It means……WE'RE IN LAWS!" exclaimed Matt. Inez looked at him.  
"Are you serious?" asked Inez.  
"Yep! Looks like you and I are in laws Inez," replied Matt. Inez's widened.  
"Wow," muttered Inez.

* * *

**Author's note:** The next chapter will be the Epilogue.The story will finally end there. 


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Author's Note:_

_I didn't know for sure if I wanted to end this story or not. It seemed to end so soon. Anyway, here it is. The Epilogue. It features the song, "Change A Heart, Change The World" by Jump 5. Me and Lightening will see you guys later! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt tapped his foot to the same rhythm to the beating of his heart. It was rapid. He was waiting for Inez to finish her shot.

Jackie, and their families were also there.

"What's taking her so long?" Emilio asked.

"Who knows?" Matt shrugged.

_**Every dreamer has dreamed of a perfect life**_

_**I know the world has been trying for years to get it right**_

_**We try and try, but find it impossible to do**_

_**Don't you wish we could make this a better place**_

_**Can't you see that we must live life a different way**_

_**Every day, imagine what love could turn this to**_

_**Wanna change the world, then change your mind**_

_**We'll light the darkness one life at a time**_

Then, the door to the doctor's room opened. Dr. Roberts and Inez stepped out of the room. A bandage was on the spot where the needle was put in.

"Well?" Abrienda asked.

Dr. Roberts smiled and said, "She's cured."

_**When we change a heart**_

_**We change the world**_

_**A spark of love can turn into a fire bright as the sun**_

_**If you change your heart today**_

_**Then that could change a million tomorrows**_

_**What started as a whisper will echo on and on**_

_**When we change a heart**_

_**We change the world**_

Jackie squealed with joy and hugged her friend. She was no longer fragile. She was strong, resistant. Yet, she had a kind heart.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" Inez exclaimed.

"Well, an early one anyway." Jackie smiled.

The whole group laughed.

Matt stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome to the world of no worries, Inez."

_**A voice is waking a heart to the light of day**_

_**A tiny flicker of hope can push the night away**_

_**It's safe to say a caring heart brings another back**_

_**Can you fathom a world where we open up**_

_**Can you picture the day we've all been dreaming of**_

_**Live and love like right now is all we really have**_

_**Wanna change the world then change your mind**_

_**We'll find forever one day at a time**_

Inez smiled and hugged Matt. The families and Jackie applauded.

"C'mon, let's celebrate!" Fernando said, "It will be a fiesta!"

"No." Inez smiled, "I have a better idea..."

_**When we change a heart**_

_**We change the world**_

_**A spark of love can turn into a fire bright as the sun**_

_**If you change your heart today**_

_**Then that could change a million tomorrows**_

_**What started as a whisper will echo on and on**_

_**When we change a heart**_

_**We change the world**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A festival..." Matt breathed, as the spectacular lights of Inez's planned festival brightened up the night.

"For the ones that didn't make it when they had Small Pox." Inez finished, "Or, any other illness."

Matt smiled, and brought Inez close.

_**You may think it's crazy**_

_**But that's alright with me**_

_**It's gonna take some time to find a way**_

_**But I believe...**_

Matt led Inez to the dance floor, as they danced along to the soft music that was playing.

"You know I love you, right?" Inez whispered.

"Of course." Matt replied, "Do you?"

"Of course." Inez answered.

_**We can change the world**_

_**What started as a whisper**_

_**Will echo on and on and on**_

The couple leaned their heads towards each other, eyes closed, until their lips met each other's.

_**When we change a heart we change the world**_

_**A spark of love can turn into a fire bright as the sun**_

_**If you change a heart today**_

_**Then that could change a million tomorrows**_

_**What started as a whisper will echo on and on**_

_**When we change a heart we change the world**_

_**The End**_


End file.
